The Origin of Agent P
by Kittypig
Summary: Secret agents don't just appear, there has to be a story behind them. For Perry, it all starts out in eastern Australia, his home country. He will face many challenges and make friends to become what we know him as today. I wrote this 'cause Perry ROCKS. Please read and review. BTW, this story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Wild Beginning

Chapter 1: Adoption

It was a warm, sunny day in the lush green rainforest. A young blue-green platypus with chocolate brown eyes and tangerine bill chased a butterfly with a giggle and a skip in his step. He ran along and played, eagerly trying to catch the delicate winged insect. He seemed oblivious to the world around him in his joyful play.

Honey, get back here! his mother chattered from the bushes.

The small platypus ignored her, scampering farther and farther away on the forest floor. The little platypus was bold and daring and slightly defiant of his mother. His siblings, who watched from the safety of their mother's flank, chattered too.

What are you doing? Where are you going? they asked.

The little platypus kept going without answering, pushing through the plants and flowers to catch the butterfly. That was his only objective: catch the butterfly. Suddenly, his little webbed foot hit a sharp, hard rock and sent him tumbling downhill, landing on his back. He looked up at the forest canopy with his large wandering eyes. The butterfly came back, floating gently onto his nose, causing him to sneeze. He giggled in delight. Butterflies were so fun!

Once he stopped giggling, the platypus looked around. It was dark. Really dark. There was deep brush and foliage all around him. It seemed gloomy and scary, making him want to go home. The little platypus turned to go back, but had a sharp pain in his leg that made him stop. He was frozen, trying to figure out what was going on with his right hind leg. He shook his limb furiously, trying to make that terrible feeling go away. No use. In fact, it only seemed to make it worse. It felt like fire ants! (He should know: his mom threw him in the pond because he'd disturbed the ants' nest.) The little monotreme was stuck to the spot, calling out to where he almost cried.

It began to thunder and rain, making the spot even more dreary and unsettling. The platypus's fur was soaked and wet, making him cry even more. Now he _really_ wanted to go home.

_I should have listened to mom… _he thought with regret.

A rustle from behind made him turn with a jolt. He thought it was his mother, here to rescue him from this scary nightmare of a place. His smile quickly turned into a frown as a pair of yellow glowing eyes appeared from the shadows. A low rumble of a growl sounded and the little platy-pup almost had a heart attack. Out of the darkness a hedgehog like animal appeared. It looked flat and had had spines all over its back. The animal had a long snout and a long tongue that caused a lisp when he spoke.

Oi! Who are you thupposed to be? the animal asked.

It took a lot of strength for the little platypus not to laugh in spite of his current situation.

Well, sir, I was chasing a butterfly, you see, and… a clawed paw interrupted the small fellow in mid-explanation.

I don't want to hear your life thory! What's your name, thon? the animal said grumpily.

…My name…?

Yeah, I want to know your name.

Um…I...don't have one… the platypus replied.

Don't have a name? That's bad parenting on your mum's part, now ithn't it? he said, putting on a brown hat and walking away on his hind paws.

W-wait! the platy-pup called with his paw in the air.

The animal stopped but didn't look at the little one.

Where are you going?

The animal didn't reply for a minute, and then said, Thomewhere.

I-I want to go too, the platypus said, holding his aching leg in his spare paw.

Thorry, but you can't.

Why not?

… the animal had no answer, and just started to walk again.

No! Please, take me with you! I can't move! the platypus yelled, making the animal stop and walk back in his direction.

Why can't you move? the animal asked with a paw on his hip and his hind paw on a rock. He eyed the platy-pup with his amber eyes.

M-my leg…It burns like crazy. I-I don't know what happened! Every time I move, red stuff comes out, and every time red stuff comes out it hurts! the little guy explained sadly.

Hm… Well, the red is blood… You're going to need that… Yep, I'd thay it's broken, or at least thprained. the spiny animal said. I could take you to get it fixed, if you want. Or you may just lay here alone…

N-no! Please, I-I want to go! the platy-pup pleaded.

Alright then, the animal said and hoisted the platypus on his back, which was softer than a person would expect. Hold on tight!

There they went, they weren't very fast, but at least they were getting somewhere. The platypus and other animal were quiet most of the way, until curiosity got the best of the younger monotreme.

What are you? Are you a hedgehog? the little guy asked.

No! I'm an echidna, obviouthly. the echidna responded angrily. He thought the child was annoying, attacking him with dumb questions.

Oh…what's that?

What I Am. the echidna grumbled.

The platypus was quiet once more, just chilling on the echidna's back. Soon, they had arrived at their destination. It was a huge rocky cave carved in the side of a cliff. The two monotremes entered the darkness slowly. The tiny platypus was bewildered. It was like the burrows his mother dug in the ground for shelter from storms, only bigger and a little drier.

Wow, what is this place? the platy pup asked.

This is my home. the echidna answered.

Really?

I thaid it, didn't I? the echidna said.

They walked towards the back of the cavern and there were lights everywhere. Technology hung from the ceilings and there was a chair in front of a computer. The echidna set the platypus down on the dusty floor and sat down in the chair. He pressed a red button and the monitor hummed to life. A man appeared on the screen, his hair was dark with a broom like mustache. In his hair was a small grey streak, most likely because he was starting to age. He had both his eyes on the same side of his head, which seemed creep the little platypus out.

"Good morning, Agent E." the man greeted.

Agent E saluted and smiled in greeting back.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked.

Agent E pointed to the little platypus curled up on the floor.

"What' wrong with him?"

The echidna walked over and touched the platypus's leg, and the platy-pup cried out in pain.

"Oh…ouch…yeah…bring him over to home base, we'll fix him up."

Agent E nodded and turned off the monitor.

Why didn't you just _tell_ that guy what happened? the platypus asked.

Humanth don't underthtand our language. Can't listen, or thpeak It. the echidna answered.

He grabbed his little friend and hoisted him back onto his back. They entered a tube with suction like a vacuum and were pulled in. The little platypus was petrified, holding on tight to the echidna's quills. Finally, they landed on a hard, cold linoleum floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctoring

Chapter 2: Doctoring

The man from the screen and a couple of animals with fedoras stood waiting. They were older than the platypus, obviously, and looked like statues, just standing. The platy-pup wondered about these strangers and watched them closely.

"Hello again, Agent E." the mustached man said. "We'll take this little guy off your hands."

The echidna nodded and bent down so that the two statue-like animals could take the platy-pup. The little platypus decided that these two were to be trusted and did not fight them. They were gentle, especially with the child's leg that still burned like an ember. The platy-pup was carried into a smaller white room with tiled walls and brown tiled floor. He was laid on a bed with plastic wrap down the center, a pillow at the top, and with monitors and other technology around it.

It was a lot like the echidna's cave, only much, _much _brighter and clean. It wasn't very neat, littered with wires and equipment. A younger man in purple glasses with brown, curly hair walked in the room. He looked the platypus over and took his heartbeat. He then pondered this for a moment until a monitor on the wall came with the older man's face on it.

"For heaven's sakes, Carl, put a stop to the bleeding already!" the man yelled angrily.

"R-right sir," Carl cowered like he was a whipped horse. "Okay, this might sting a bit…"

Carl pulled a vile from the granite counter and popped the cork. He pulled out a paintbrush and dipped it into the container. He slathered the sticky substance all over the platy-pup's wound. The platypus cringed slightly at the sensation. He growled slightly in the back of his throat and was relieved when it was over. He opened his eyes and watched as a bandage was wrapped from his knee to the tips of his little webbed toes.

'Wait, what's going on?' He asked to anyone who was listening.

Seeing the worried expression on the platy-pup's face, Carl explained.

"Don't worry the sticky stuff is ointment that will help the cut heal quicker. I wrapped up your leg in a bandage to keep any dirt out." Carl said with a look of pride on his face.

The platypus was slightly intrigued, but mostly terrified. What was wrong with these people? Of course, it wasn't like he'd seen any other humans before, but that only scared him more. The man in the monitor came out from the wall again.

"He looks a little stressed, Carl. Maybe he needs a laxative." The man said.

"Good idea, sir." Carl said as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a syringe.

He filled it with a funny colored liquid and approached the platy-pup slowly. The platypus started to fidget and shake, then he tried to scurry. He looked down at his injury and was frustrated. He braced himself for the sharp needle that poked him in the arm. The platypus was confused as his vision went blurry. He got woozy and drowsy and the room began to spin. He fell flat on his back and closed his eyes after a quick hallucination of singing tree frogs. For a moment he heard the two voices.

"Carl! What happened?" The mustache man yelled.

"Whoops, I accidentally used the sedative vile…" Carl said.

There was a smacking noise followed by, "Can't you do _anything _right?"

When the platy-pup finally regained conscientiousness, the room was still a little blurry. It was darker than he remembered, and he could see shadowy figures. In a few short seconds the blur went away, revealing Carl and the mustache man standing over him, along with Agent E. The platypus scrambled to sit up and looked at the three with huge eyes.

He chattered, but if you spoke animal it would be a scream. He was breathing hard and frightened.

'Nice to thee you too,' the echidna across the bed said sarcastically.

"Hello there," Carl said with a polite wave. "I think you deserve a proper introduction, sir?"

Carl gestured to the mustached man in the green jumpsuit.

"Yes, my name is Major Monogram and this is the intern, Carl." He said. "And the one who rescued you is Agent E."

The platypus sat there and blinked. He looked to the echidna who nodded to confirm that the humans were telling the truth. He looked back at the two who were still staring at him.

"Ahem, what's your name?" Major Monogram asked awkwardly breaking up the staring contest.

Agent E tapped on his shoulder. The Major turned and Agent E shook his head.

"Oh, he…doesn't have one? Hm…" he said and then put his hand on his chin.

The two men left the room without another word and closed the door behind them. The platy-pup turned his head to the echidna.

'What was that all about?' he inquired.

'Eh, forget 'bout it 'till you're healed, alright?' The echidna said.

'Okay, but, how long has it been since I fell asleep?'

Agent E looked to the sky as if the answer were written on the ceiling and then looked back to the platy-pup.

'About an hour.' He estimated from the top of his head.

The platypus cocked his head. 'How long's an hour?'

The echidna face-palmed his forehead and sighed. This kid was so primitive…either that or just plain dumb. All of a sudden a beeping noise came from his wrist and he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

'Hey!' the platypus called from the bed, 'Where are you going? Can I come too?'

'Look!' he said, 'I have something I need to do. I'll be back as soon as I can be, and Carl will be in and outta here. Now, you stay here and be good, alright?'

'O-okay.' The platy-pup replied.

He watched the echidna walk out the door. He lay there, bored out of his mind. He didn't have anything to do but…sit. He sighed, disgruntled and bored. He missed his mom, but not as much as he should. Although he loved her very much, he felt that she'd held him back. Sure, she kept him out of harm's way, but he firmly believed that he needed to be able to scuff himself up before he actually learned something. Right now, his lesson was to never chase a butterfly.

The platypus's friend had kept his word, arriving back in the small room to talk. The platy-pup was bursting with questions and the echidna did his best to answer. Their conversation was cut short when Carl and Major Monogram walked into the room. Carl hid his hands behind his back and smiled brightly, as if he were hiding something. The two monotremes eyed them suspiciously. Major Monogram cleared his throat and looked the platypus straight in the eye.

"Hello again, um, Carl and I had been talking and decided that maybe you'd like to stick around. You see, your friend there, Agent E, works for us in this _secret _agency. We are the O.W.C.A., or the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. We work hard to keep evil from wreaking havoc on the world. We were wondering if you'd like to join us in the fight against Evil. What do you say?"

What could he say? The little platy-pup's head was spinning. One minute he was a normal, but injured, platypus, the next he could be an awesome crime-fighter. He stared into space for a moment, and then nodded his head vigorously. Carl walked over and crowned him with a brown fedora like the one Agent E had. He had a warm feeling, as if he was born to wear this hat. It made a wide grin spread across his tangerine bill.

"Do you agree to keep the secret of being an agent to yourself?"

The platypus nodded.

"Good. But, before you may enter the field, we must suit you with a host family, name, and of upmost importance, you must be trained properly."

Trained? What did that mean? The platy-pup cocked his head and gave the Major a puzzled look.

"It means that you have to go to our school, the A.W.C.A. The Academy Without a Cool Acronym." Monogram explained. "And your name should be…Agent P. Does that sound good?"

The platy-pup thought for a moment and then agreed.

"Great!" Monogram said.

"School starts in two weeks, and that should be more than enough time for your sprained ankle to heal, and for us to get you a host family." Carl said still beaming a smile.

Agent P returned the smile as the two men left the room. He touched the hat again to make sure that it was all real. _This is so cool! _He thought with glee. This was the best day _ever_!

* * *

**Big, no HUGE, THANKS to those who reviewed the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and remember to keep reading, 'cause it's good for you! :) -Kittypig**


	3. Chapter 3: Adoption Day

Chapter 3: Where Everybody Knows Your Name

A week came and went, and Agent P was healing fast. His leg was able to move now, and it hurt a whole lot less. Agent E had taught him how to play chess and checkers to keep him occupied and talked to him about missions and things. He told him great tales of going toe-to-toe with his nemesis and winning the epic fight between good and evil. Agent P listened with an open imagination and daydreamed about someday being on the field too, saving the world and being a hero.

Agent E won most of the games of chess, but checkers was Agent P's game. He didn't brag though, he said 'good game' and asked if his friend wanted to play another round. Finally, his leg was all healed, after a week and two days of patience. The platypus flopped out of bed, a little stiff but still running around the room anyway.

"Are you ready to try and find a family, Agent P?" Carl asked.

The platy-pup stopped and shrugged. Sure, why not?

"Okay, Agent P, here's the deal." Major Monogram addressed him. "No one but us can know that you are more than an animal, so can you act mindless?"

Act mindless? He could probably try if he knew what that meant. He gave a puzzled look to Agent E, who got on all fours and took off his hat. Was that all? Heh, he could do that.

Agent P took off his hat, got on all fours, and chattered. He made his eyes off kilter just slightly. He then stood up on two legs, put his hat back on, and crossed his arms slyly.

"Excellent, now, here's a watch for communication with headquarters and it's an alarm for school to tell you when to go." Monogram said snapping the wristwatch on Agent P's arm. "You will stay in the pet store until someone selects you to take you home. Good luck. After adoption, we will call you on your watch, okay?"

Agent P nodded. This doesn't sound too hard.

In about an hour later, Agent P was ready to go to the O.W.C.A.'s pet shop where all new agents got adopted. Carl was carried the carrier he was in, but was in a suit that made him look like a woman. There was a voice changing microphone inside that made him sound like a woman, too. This concept was odd to Agent P. He'd never seen any animals of Australia dress like the females of their species or anything. Camouflage was the best and only disguise they used, and or had.

When they walked across the threshold of the pet store, there were loud barking dogs, caterwauling cats, and chirping birds. It was enough to give the platy-pup a headache. He was placed in a different cage with food and water bowls. It even had a neatly folded rug pushed towards the back for bedding.

Agent P watched out the bars of the enclosure and saw people come in. They were a mother and her teenage daughter. The daughter had her blonde hair down and the newest fashion trend on. She wouldn't take her eyes off of her hot pink phone and followed a couple feet from her mom. When she passed by Agent P's cage, she glanced down at him. She had a look of disgust and scrunched up her nose.

"What is that thing? A duck or a beaver? Gross, it smells like milk! Mom!" She shrieked.

The girl stuck her nose up in the air and sashayed away to the counter with her mom. The mother was busy talking to Carl on settling which animal she wanted. Carl stepped out from behind counter and led the woman to a cage that had a blonde lab pup. The pup had a hot pink collar that fit the girl's phone, and had and attitude to match too. The snotty girl grabbed Carl's shirt collar and shook him.

"I want that doggie!" She cried.

"Alright, okay! Hold on!" Carl said as he pulled a key from his pocket.

This was obviously a stressful job. He opened the cage and the endearing blue-eyed puppy rolled over. She stared up at the humans and let her tongue hang out of her mouth. To Agent P, she looked like she was nuts. He watched the adoption process carefully. The girl finally got her hands on the dog and about squeezed the poor thing to death.

"My puppy! When we get home, I'm giving you a bath, and I'll feed you and love you and never let you go!" She said.

Agent P rolled his eyes. He hoped _his _family didn't treat him like that. He was a little too wild for that. Surprisingly to the platypus, the puppy got back up on her feet when the girl put her down and followed her out the door. She didn't make a run for it or anything.

Maybe that was what this whole 'pet' thing was. He pondered this for most of the day while watching people come in with green papers and handing them to Carl, then leaving with the animal of their choice. He sighed. Agent P was a little discouraged that no one had even _asked _about him, except for that snotty girl who called him a duck, whatever that was.

About an hour after noon, a family walked in the doors, causing the bells above to ring for the millionth time that day. Agent P opened one eye without really caring. He saw the two kids, who were about five years old, and his eyes went wide.

One boy had fiery red hair and a Dorito shaped head. His nose made up most of his face, and he wore an orange and white striped T-shirt with navy blue shorts. The other boy was slightly taller with green hair a very faint yellow shirt and purple pants that were rolled up to his ankles. One of his eyes was bigger than the other.

Their mom and dad pointed into cages saying, "Look, Ferb, this one's looking at you!" and "Look, Phineas, this one's looking at you!"

The boys didn't seem to be swayed in a decision until they saw Agent P. The Dorito-headed one pointed into the platy-pup's cage. Agent P quickly stood up and went into mindless mode and chattered his teeth.

"Look, Ferb, this one's looking at both of us at the same time!" he said.

That one must have been Phineas, so, the other one was Ferb. An older girl with lighter red hair than Phineas stepped up from behind the two. She looked like a walking candy cane.

"That thing? What would you even _name _a platypus?" She asked.

_Gee, who does this remind me of…? _Agent P thought sarcastically.

"Bartholomew!" The two boys answered their sister simultaneously.

They walked over to the counter and looked at Carl.

"Yes, we'd like that one, please." The father said in a British accent.

"You want to adopt a _platypus_?" Even Carl sounded surprised.

"Yes," the kids' father replied with a smile.

"Alright then…" Carl said and opened up Agent P's cage and set him in a carrier.

The family left with bright smiles. They piled into the red car on the curb and the mother began to drive away. Agent P was placed in Phineas' lap, who was sitting in the middle seat. The two boys peered into the carrier. Phineas looked at Ferb.

"Y'know, as much as I like the name Bartholomew, I dunno, I think Perry would fit him better. What do you think, Ferb?" Phineas suggested.

Ferb nodded.

"Then it's agreed! You hear that, little guy? Your new name is Perry!"

_Perry. _The platy-pup liked that name. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter! Did you like this one too? Please review! And remember to keep reading 'cause it's good for you! :D -Kittypig**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Home!

Chapter 4: I'm Home!

When the car stopped, the kids hopped out with their new pet platypus in tow. Phineas and Ferb had huge grins on their faces as they walked to the front stoop. They waited impatiently on the steps for their mother to unlock the door. They peered into the carrier at Perry.

"We're almost inside!" Phineas said happily.

Perry watched the boys' mother put the key in the lock and turn the knob. It was sort of like when Carl locked and unlocked cages in the pet shop. _Do people live in giant cages? _Perry wondered.

The door opened and Perry was tossed from side to side in the carrier when the boys ran across the carpet. They plopped down on the couch and opened the cage door.

"C'mon out, Perry! It's okay, we're home now." Phineas coaxed him.

Perry thought for a moment, and then slowly walked out of the carrier keeping his mindless face on. He lay down on his belly in Phineas' lap and closed his eyes. He felt something touch his back. He whipped his head around to see the boys stroking his back. He wanted to bite them, but at the same time, it felt nice. He could feel a slight vibration rise in his throat. It wasn't a growl and it wasn't chatter, either. What was wrong with him? He wiggled and squirmed out of the children's grip and jumped down onto the floor.

It was good timing, because right then his wristwatch began vibrating. Perry walked over into the next room where the boys' mother was putting away groceries. He walked under the table where he was almost all hidden. Eh, it'd have to do. He lifted his paw and stared at the bright screen. It wouldn't stop flashing red and blue. He found a big red button on the side and pressed it. The screen stopped flashing and Major Monogram came on.

"Oh good, Agent P, you figured out the watch." Monogram said. "How's home life?"

Perry thought for a moment of how to respond. He then did a thumbs up sign to say 'Good'.

"Really? That's great!" Monogram said with a smile under his mustache. "Listen, we'll see you in the morning for school. There's an operative who lives across the road from you. He's in school too. "He'll wait for you tomorrow, okay? Monogram out."

Hm, another operative? Across the road? Well, he hoped they were nice. Maybe he'd have someone to talk to. Perry wondered what they looked like. He'd figure out in the morning, for now he'd explore his new surroundings starting with the kitchen.

He walked out from under the table and looked up at the mother. She hummed and took cans and boxes out of the brown paper grocery bag and putting them in the wood cabinets. She closed the last cabinet and looked down. She saw the platypus on the floor and smiled.

"Why hello there," She said as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Now, what did the boys call you? Perry?"

Perry was confused. These people always wanted to pet him. What was it for? The mother began to stroke his back, just as the boys did. It didn't make any sense to him. He chattered at the lady and she scratched his head. He closed his eyes. It was like a massage. Finally she set him down on the floor.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Perry." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I have cleaning to do."

The mother entered the living room and asked the boys to clean their room. The boys nodded. She walked away with a basket of clothes in her hands. She went up the stairs and onto the second floor.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said.

Hm…Perry never thought of going upstairs. He wondered what was up there. He watched the boys run up the stairs too and disappear. There was a slam like the cabinets made. _Now where'd they go?_ Perry wondered.

Perry trudged up the stairs carefully and stiffly. Hey, you'd be trudging too if you were only about a foot tall and you ankle was sprained! He found a hallway at the top with about four or five doors. Perry watched the mother knock on a door marked with a 'C'.

"What?" a muffled voice came through. Perry recognized it as the boys' older sister.

"I have a basket of your clothes here, Candace. Can I come in?"

Candace was her name? Huh, that was pretty funny considering she dressed like a candy-cane. Perry took in account this name and watched the mother enter the room. Perry followed the mother into the room. When he walked in he saw pink. There was pink _everywhere. _There were pictures strung all over the walls of a blonde boy with a tan. Against one wall was a mirror and desk covered in make-up and hair-care products. Candace sat on her pink floral bed and was texting on her phone. She glanced up to see her mom and Perry.

"Oh, hi mom, I…ew! What's _he _doing in here?!" Candace said pointing to Perry.

"Huh? Oh, Perry must have followed me in." her mother explained.

"Get him out of here!"Candace yelled.

Candace practically jumped across the room and grabbed the platypus. She tossed him out the door and into the hallway.

"Stay out of my room!" She said as she slammed the door.

Perry stood up and shook his head and grumbled to himself. Well, he knew not to go in _there_ again…unless Candace wasn't there. He took one last look at the door and walked to the one beside it. It was closed and had 'P' and 'F' marked on it. This was Phineas and Ferb's room, he knew.

Perry looked at the doorknob and was about to turn it, but then remembered he was to show no intelligence and got back down. Now how would he get inside? Hm… He looked at the door that towered over him. Then he got an idea. He set his paws against the door and began to scratch. He scratched and scratched until the door was opened, allowing Perry access.

"Hey, Ferb, look! It's Perry!" Phineas said and picked up the platypus again.

He set him on the bed and hopped up there beside his pet. Ferb sat down on the bed too and patted Perry on the head. Perry glanced up at the two boys. They meant no harm to him, unlike Candace. These two were friendly towards him, and wanted to be friends. He closed his eyes and let the two kids stroke his back and scratch the back of his neck. He didn't know why he enjoyed this, but it was relaxing.

Maybe home life wasn't so bad... Maybe he finally found where he belonged. _His _home. Hm…that had a nice ring to it. Being so relaxed and content, the next thing he knew he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**Hi! Did you like this chapter? I hope everyone had a great Christmas, 'cause I sure did! Anyway, please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! -Kittypig :)**


	5. Chapter 5: My First Day at the AWCA

Chapter 5: My First Day at the A.W.C.A.

Perry woke up the next morning to a loud buzzing. He rolled over stubbornly and growled. It seemed to follow him every time he moved. Finally he opened and eye and realized it was his watch. He pressed the red button to switch it off and turned to lie on his side, only to tumble off the bed. Perry landed flat on his back and looked up with wide eyes. _What in the-?! _He screamed inside of his head. He stood on all fours and looked around his environment. Memories flooded back into his head of being adopted from the pet store and being home.

After examining things he'd noticed that the boys were missing from their beds. Sunlight filtered through the windows and turned into an amber color on the bed sheets. _Hm…I wonder where they ran off to…_ Perry thought. Right then his stomach growled fiercely. _Oh well…I'm hungry…_

He walked out into the hall and down the stairs, gawking at this and that as he went. There were family photos all over the walls. Perry's favorites were the ones of Phineas and Ferb making funny faces at the camera and putting bunny ears on each other. He smiled and trekked into the kitchen for his food. It wasn't like the stuff his mother used to feed him, but at least he got something.

He lapped up a bit of water before walking back to the giant window in the living room. He knew about windows slightly; well, he knew that you couldn't pass through it because of what he understood was glass. When he looked outside, he saw Phineas and Ferb relaxing under a tree in the backyard. Ferb was reading a book and Phineas stared off into the morning sky, looking rather bored.

_Well, I've nothing better to do. I guess I'll go join them while I wait for that other agent to arrive… _Perry decided and devised ways to get outdoors. He _was_ going to break the glass, but then again, that probably wouldn't be best for maintaining 'mindless pet' status. He finally decided to scratch at the door to draw their attention as he did last night. He stood on his two webbed feet and began to scratch until one of the boys slid the door open.

"Hey there, Perry, we were just talking about you!" Phineas said with a smile and dragged his pet to the base of the backyard tree.

Ferb looked up from his book and briefly scratched the monotreme before returning to his reading. Phineas couldn't keep his eyes off the platypus. He petted him and petted him for a whole half hour before someone walked into the backyard.

She was a girl with raven black hair and a pink bow. She looked to be about the boys' age. The girl batted her eyelashes sweetly and said, "Hi new neighbors! Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi, neighbor!" Phineas replied. "We're not doing much. By the way my name's Phineas and this is my brother Ferb."

"Nice to meet you, Phineas and Ferb. I'm Isabella. I moved in just across the way." Isabella said pointing to a lovely house across the street.

A dog walked up beside her. It was a pink Chihuahua pup who seemed to shake uncontrollably. The girl giggled happily.

"And this is my Chihuahua puppy Pinky!" Isabella said.

"Hi, Pinky!" Phineas said and picked up Perry. "Oh, I almost forgot! This is our pet platypus Perry! We got him from the pet store yesterday!"

Perry chattered in greeting.

"Cool! May I pet him?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, he just loves people that pet him!" Phineas said with a smile.

When the kids stopped petting Perry, he looked at the Chihuahua across the yard. Pinky shook so much, it almost made Perry think he was sick. The children began to run around the yard, doing what they called 'playing tag'. After a while the glass door slid open.

"Phineas! Ferb! Mom said that you should come inside for a mid morning snack and—who's that?" Candace barged out onto the patio and pointed to Isabella.

"Hey Candace! This is Isabella! You're just in time for tag! Wanna play?" Phineas invited.

"No thank you! I have more important things to do like…not play tag!" Candace said as she stormed back into the house.

The children shrugged and walked inside too, leaving Pinky and Perry alone in the backyard. After a few moments, Perry walked over to the Chihuahua to say hi.

'Funny bunch, huh?' Perry said, referring to the kids.

Pinky turned his head to look at him. He gave a friendly smile.

'Yes, yes they are. That reminds me, are you ready to go, Agent P?' Pinky responded.

Perry wondered what the pup was talking about. He then remembered and shot Pinky a puzzled look.

'You mean _you're _the agent that lives across the road?' Perry inquired.

'Yup! I'm Pinky the Chihuahua Pup! I'm not in your agency, but all agents go to the same school.' Pinky explained, standing up on his hind paws and donning his fedora that mashed down his ears. 'Now let's hurry up before the kids come back out!'

Perry put on his fedora too before leaving the backyard. They ran across the street and to Pinky's home. Pinky knocked on the siding of the house and a chute opened up, much like the one that Perry had rode in with Agent E. Down, down, down they went, through the tube until finally landing in front of a huge three story brick building.

'Wow…is this…?' Perry asked.

'It is…the Academy Without a Cool Acronym.' Pinky answered.

The two walked in the doors slowly and entered a long, clean hallway lined with lockers and other animals in fedoras. Some were taller than Pinky and him, others were smaller. They seemed to stare at the two junior agents as they moved through the school. Pinky would point to other animals and tell Perry their names. As Pinky was telling Perry who the animal across the hallway was, a dark shadow cast upon them. There was a low growling sound coming from the shadow's origin.

'…and this…is Rufus…' Pinky said, slowly turning his head and gesturing to a huge Rottweiler that towered over them. 'He's the school bully.'

'Oh…' Perry said. 'What's a bully?'

Just then Rufus grabbed a random kid from the side by the head, squashed him and threw him away like trash. Perry tried to look around the large dog to see where the poor victim had gone, but couldn't see around him.

'T-that…' Pinky said, shaking more than normal.

'O-okay…good to know…now what do we do?' Perry asked.

'RUN!' Pinky cried, turning around and sprinting away. Perry followed orders and retreated right behind Pinky.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Perry and Pinky have run into a bit of trouble at school! Find out what happens next in Chapter 5! Until then, see ya, and remember to keep reading 'cause it's good for you! :) -Kittypig**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun at School

Chapter 6: Fun at School

Perry and Pinky dashed through the halls, scattering papers and almost smacking into people. Perry's heart raced with both excitement and terror. Not a strange combination for him. Perry suddenly realized that Pinky was slowing down behind him. His poor little puppy friend panted and his sides heaved. Perry stopped by a locker and was breathing hard too, though not as bad.

'Are you alright?' Perry asked as the Chihuahua leaned over in exhaustion.

'I…I shouldn't have eaten…that last bit of…sausage…this morning…!' Pinky said between deep breaths.

Perry stared at his friend for a moment before peering around the corner. He saw Rufus barreling down the hall. His muscles rippled as he ran and when he smirked his sharp teeth gleamed. Perry's eyes grew wide and he froze for a moment. He then collected his friend and sprinted down the hall with his shaky friend.

Pinky watched lockers and other students pass by as he was tugged along the hallway. He looked forwards and made Perry lose his grip on his arm. Finding renewed strength, he then ran on his own ahead of Perry. There was a fork in the hallway and he pointed to one path.

'Make a left!' he called to Perry.

Perry was confused at first and decided he could trust his friend. They ran left and kept going until Pinky told Perry to stop. Perry came to a halt obediently, but questioned his friend's decision. The Chihuahua seemed to be counting the lockers on the wall.

'What are you doing?' Perry inquired. 'We have to go! If we stay, we'll get creamed!'

'No, we're not.' Pinky said coolly. 'Come here and give me a boost.'

Perry looked unsure at first but then walked over and hoisted the small dog onto his back. Pinky used Perry like a step ladder and pressed his ear against the locker door. He began to twist and turn the lock, listening closely to the clicking noises it made. Suddenly Pinky lifted the latch and the door opened up.

'Yes!' Pinky celebrated.

'What? Why'd you open that?' Perry asked.

'This is how we're gonna escape!' Pinky explained.

'Huh?'

'You kids are DEAD MEAT!' Rufus's voice echoed through the halls and Pinky felt rushed.

'Get in the locker! Go, go!' Pinky cried out and pushed Perry in.

Pinky stood on Perry's shoulders and watched through the slits on the top of the now closed locker door. Perry held shaky pup up as best he could; he was shaking too under the weight. Pinky saw Rufus right beside of the locker, but didn't find the two. A frustrated Rufus stomped away through the hall, pushing people against lockers and shoving books out of their hands as he went. Pinky looked down to Perry.

'Ha! We outsmarted him! Now, let's get outta here!' Pinky said pushing at the door.

Pinky pushed and pushed at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Pinky began to panic and sweat and Perry noticed.

'What's wrong?' Perry asked, oblivious.

'Uh…I forgot to jam the door, and I can't put in the combination in from here!' Pinky shivered.

'Oh…what does that mean?'

'That means we're stuck here, Dumb Dumb!' Pinky snapped.

'Oh man, and on my first day, too…' Perry said sadly.

Pinky crossed his arms. Not very many people entered this hallway. Pinky scanned the empty path, until someone moved. It was a black and white panda bear, leaning against the wall with a sucker in his mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

'Hey!' Pinky called to the short panda bear. 'Hey you! Panda! Over here! Locker number six hundred thirteen!'

The panda walked over to the locker and pulled the sucker out of his mouth. He eyed Pinky's eyes strangely. He stood there for a moment silently.

'What's in it for me?' he asked.

Pinky grunted in annoyance. 'I'll give you whatever you want off my lunch tray.'

The panda thought for a moment and rubbed his chin. 'Make it for a week and you got a deal.'

'Gr…Fine. A week, that's it.' Pinky growled through his gritted teeth.

The panda cub asked the combination and Pinky told him. The locker door came open, freeing the two friends. They hopped out and Perry shook the panda cub's paw.

'Thanks a lot!' Perry said with a blink of gratitude. 'My name's Perry and this is Pinky!'

Pinky gave an acknowledging nod and tipped his hat to the panda. Perry stopped shaking his hand and smiled.

'What's your name?' Perry asked.

'I'm Peter.' The panda replied. 'Peter the Panda Cub!'

Peter put the sucker back in his mouth and the bell rang. Pinky grabbed a few books out of his locker and a pencil and scurried through the hallway with Peter and Perry tailing him. After a couple minutes, Peter stopped at his locker for a few seconds and then ran to catch up with the other two.

They arrived in the classroom just in time; the late bell rang as soon as they crossed the threshold. The teacher watched them enter. Pinky and Peter sat down in the back row side by side, and Perry stood in confusion. Pinky leaned over and whispered to him.

'Perry, sit down!' Pinky whispered.

'Huh? Oh, okay.' Perry said and he sat down on the floor.

Pinky rolled his eyes. 'No, no! In the desk! Right here!'

Perry sat down in the desk beside Pinky and stared intently at the teacher, who met his gaze with a stern stare. The teacher was an owl, a screech owl to be exact. She had the soft looking feathers, but had a loud, shrill and sharp voice.

'Hello, class. I am Mrs. Talon. I will be teaching your beginner's class today.' she said, writing her name on the board and then turning around. 'And I see we have a new student.'

Perry looked around curiously. 'Where? Where are they?' he asked.

Pinky elbowed him. 'It's you, you dummy!'

Perry waved to the teacher and smiled. Mrs. Talon asked him to stand up at the front of the room. Perry did so with his hands behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heels. He glanced up at the other children watching him, including his friends and…Rufus? He was a beginner? He seemed so…much older. Perry was lost in his thoughts until the teacher called to him angrily. He snapped out of it and turned to her.

'Uh…Um…' he stuttered in fear.

'Could you please tell us your name and species?' Mrs. Talon asked him.

'Er…sure…' Perry said shyly. 'M-my name's Perry. I-I'm a platypus.'

Mrs. Talon said hello and smiled and asked Perry to sit back down. Perry did as he was told and listened to the lesson. It was an introduction to being a secret agent. Mrs. Talon had the children, and Rufus, watch a documentary on the art of "Kicking Evil's Butt". Perry soaked in every detail of the video, and loved every bit of it, too. When it was over, Perry grinned and looked at his two friends. Pinky had is nose crinkled up against the desk and was drooling all over. Peter leaned back in his chair and snored loudly with his sucker tucked securely in his cheek.

'Ahem, Pinky? Peter! Perry, would you wake those two up, please?' Mrs. Talon said.

'Yes, ma'am.' Perry said as he nudged Pinky. 'Hey, hey, Pinky! C'mon wake up! Mrs. Talon is gonna yell at you if you don't!'

Pinky woke up wearily and opened his eyes slowly. When he noticed that Mrs. Talon and the class were all staring at him, he swiftly sat up straight like a soldier and froze. Next, Perry walked over to Peter and pushed on his shoulder. Peter sucked in a snore, causing his sucker to go down his throat. Peter sat up and held his neck and was choking. With wide eyes Perry watched as Pinky gave Peter the Heimlich maneuver. Peter spat out the pink bubblegum sucker and the three mammals looked up and smiled guiltily. Mrs. Talon gave an angry look and told Perry and Pinky to sit down. After a minute, Mrs. Talon told Pinky and Peter to go to the principal's office. The two trouble makers nodded and sadly walked out the door. Mrs. Talon continued her lesson.

_Well, _Perry thought, _I have the rest of the day to look forward to!_

* * *

**Big, no, HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! Looks like Perry's having a blast at school, don't ya think? LOL Happy new year and I hope you can stay up longer than I can! Please review if you haven't already! :) -Kittypig **


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch Conversations

Chapter 7: Lunch Conversations

"C'mon, Pinky, you owe me fair and square!" Peter pleaded his Chihuahua friend.

The morning had slipped by fast, consisting of lesson after lesson, in which the boys had aced. Now it was noon, time for lunch. Perry, Pinky and Peter walked through the lunch line, Peter constantly asking Pinky for the pizza on his lunch tray. Pinky refused each time the panda asked. Perry looked over at Pinky and saw that his friend was annoyed. He then took a glance at Peter.

"Y'know, Pinky _did _save you from choking on that sucker in class…" Perry pointed out.

Pinky perked up and his ears almost made the brown fedora shoot off of his head. He eyed Peter slyly and smiled.

"Hm…I did, didn't I? Well, it looks as though _you _owe _me_!" Pinky accused.

"Hey! Perry!" Peter yelled in contempt. "Besides, Pinky, I saved you from the locker and you promised me whatever I wanted off your lunch tray!"

Perry shook his head. He couldn't choose between his friends. Of course, in the woods where he was hatched, if someone saved your life you owed them until you saved theirs, then you were even.

"I thought it'd mean you guys were _even._" Perry interrupted them.

Peter and Pinky pouted and stared at the food on their plates. Pinky leaned over towards Perry.

"Perry! I'm trying to get a good deal here!" Pinky scolded in a whisper. "I would've shared half the loot with you! Well, a quarter anyway…"

"Sorry." Perry shrugged and apologized. He didn't want to offend anybody, but he didn't want his friends to fight either.

When they finally reached the end of the line, they walked to a table at the center of the room. Perry set down his tray first, and then sat down on the bench. He looked over his food. It was foreign to him and very unlike the bugs and things he'd had back in his homeland. Pinky sat down beside him and Peter sat down across from him. They were quiet at first and ate some of their food before Perry broke the silence.

"So, earlier this morning, where'd Mrs. Talon send you guys?" Perry asked.

"To the principal's office." Peter replied bluntly.

"Oh...What's the—" Pinky interrupted Perry mid-sentence.

"Before you ask, 'the principal's office' is where we're sent when we're in trouble or the teacher doesn't feel like dealing with us." Pinky explained, pawing at the vegetables on his plate.

"Oh…that doesn't sound fun…" Perry said.

Peter snickered, "It's not."

"Gee, how many times have you gotten sent there, Peter?" Perry asked.

Peter looked taken aback as if he didn't know what to say. He stared at the two, and then counted.

"Hm…How many times this year, or how many times today?" Peter asked.

Pinky laughed, "We all know how many times you've been there today! We were there too!"

Peter and Perry laughed too, and then looked at each other. Pinky had devoured the pizza on his plate and chewed loudly. Perry picked up the limp food, brought it up to eye level and looked at it. He cocked his head to the side.

"What's this?" He asked.

"This? You don't know what that is?" Peter was baffled.

"Um, no," Perry said. "Should I?"

Pinky swallowed and pointed at Perry.

"Listen, you can't be my friend if you don't know about pizza." Pinky joked.

"Pizza, huh?" Perry looked thoughtful. "Well, I'll give it a try."

Perry took a bite of the cheesy food that was covered with pepperoni and chewed. He savored the taste for a minute. He nodded and kept taking bites. It was so good! Once it was gone he began to eat the vegetables on his lunch tray. Pinky watched with disgust and wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, you eat your vegetables?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah, so?" Perry replied.

"Yeah, Pinky, I don't see what the big deal is." Peter agreed, taking a bite out of a celery stick.

Pinky rolled his eyes and pushed the lunch tray in front of him away.

"Well, I don't eat vegetables. You can have them if you want 'em." Pinky said and rested his head in his right paw.

Perry and Peter looked at each other and nodded. They split the veggies and ate, Peter still having the pizza on his plate. From across the room, a clatter rose and startled the three. Screams sounded from kids being thrown through the air. Coming from the problematic area was Rufus with a couple other larger mammals. They marched to the boys' table and Rufus placed a massive paw on the end and leaned on it. He came to eye level with the three smaller students. Rufus smirked and narrowed his eyes. Pinky started shaking more violently and Peter was stunned in his seat. Perry sat still, not flinching at all.

"Hello, shrimps." Rufus said in a low, rumbling voice.

"Hi Rufus!" Perry greeted happily.

Rufus eyed the platy-pup, confounded by his greeting.

"Uh…right. Anyway, Peter, I was wondering if I could have that pizza there." Rufus addressed the panda bear.

Peter started shaking and picked up the sliver of pizza until Perry stopped him. Perry gave a slightly defiant gaze to Rufus before settling back down into his seat.

"Um, excuse me, but does he owe you?" Perry asked.

Rufus sat there; no one had ever talked to him like _that_ before. Perry waited for the answer to his question patiently.

"No, I just take what I want when I want it. Got it?" Rufus finally barked.

Perry looked at him with a confused gaze when he went to grab the food in question.

"Well, that doesn't seem very fair to me." Perry said.

Rufus began to get angry. A low, thundering growl ignited deep in his throat.

"Y'know what else ain't fair?" Perry shook his head. "That I have to starve! Can't you hear my stomach growlin'? I _need _that slice of pizza."

Perry pondered for a second while Rufus reached slowly for the

"But you've had a slice and you also have all the veggies on your plate." Perry pointed out. "If anything, my friend would starve. Maybe you could trade."

Perry's logic was impeccable, and it bewildered their attacker. Either that, or Perry talked so much that Rufus was trying to figure a way to make him quiet.

"Listen, that pizza's gettin' cold while I'm sittin' here talkin' to you! Now shut up and let me have my food, or I'll flatten you into a pancake!" Rufus threatened through bared teeth.

"What's a pancake?" Perry asked.

"That's it! I hope you like syrup and butter, you stupid fur ball!" Rufus bellowed and drew back a huge fist.

Seeing the impending danger, Perry jumped just in the nick of time. Rufus's fist hit the bench and broke it where Perry used to be. The wood was splintered and torn, non-repairable now from the Rottweiler's deadly blow. Pinky rolled out from under Rufus's arm and landed on the floor. Peter Jumped away from the table and he and Pinky watched with wide eyes.

Rufus withdrew his fist, held his wrist and shook his paw around. He howled in pain and it brought tears to his eyes. He jumped around and cried about splinters before shaking his head. He was so furious, his mouth appeared to be foaming when he snarled. Before exiting the lunch room, he whipped his head around and glowered at Perry.

"I'll get you. Ya better watch your back, _Perry_." Rufus seemed to force the words off his tongue."I'm gonna get you, and your little friends too. Just you wait."

Perry watched as Rufus left the room. He then turned to his friends with a softer expression. He checked to see if they were alright, and then looked cautiously at the exit to see if Rufus were to return.

"Well, he wasn't very nice, was he guys? I mean, what'd we ever do to him?" Perry said.

Pinky and Peter stared at Perry in disbelief.

"Y-Ya mean…You're not…Y'know, scared?" Pinky asked in a trembling voice.

"Why should I be?" Perry asked, not showing the least bit of fear.

"'Cause he'll pummel you into the ground!" Peter exclaimed.

Perry studied them for a moment before saying, "He looks mean and scary, but really he's only got the fighting skills of one of us. He's in _our _class, you know."

Again their friend's logic wasn't really arguable, and he was right. Rufus _was _only in their classes, the beginners'. Pinky and Peter nodded and Perry followed them to dump their trays. Before Peter could dump his, Pinky asked for the sliver of pizza left on his plate. Peter sighed and said to go ahead. Pinky licked his lips and basically swallowed the little snack whole. He rubbed his belly.

"Delicious!" he said, obviously very content.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to leave, and the three boys did so. For the rest of the day, although Perry had told his friends he wasn't afraid of Rufus, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder every once in a while. He hadn't really taken Rufus's warning to heart, but he was slightly paranoid. For once that day, Perry was looking forward to going home.

* * *

**Okay, so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And, if your confused here that I put the " on the things that they say this time instead of the ' that's because the ' I usually use when animals are talking to keep people from getting confused that humans can't understand animals. If I confuse you now, I'm sorry, LOL I have been known to be a confusing person. Well, carpe diem, and happy new year! :) -Kittypig**


	8. Chapter 8: School, Take Two!

Chapter 8: School, Take Two!

Perry woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed, again landing flat on his back. A rude awakening, even though it was the second time he'd fallen out of bed. He rose to his paws and rubbed his head a couple times. _Augh, that really smarts_, Perry thought, _I need to quit doing that..._Perry briskly shook himself and walked out the doorway into the hallway and down the stairs for a bite of breakfast. He crunched on the hard kibble he was given, swallowing it down with a gulp of fresh tap water.

Perry walked out the open patio door, hoping Pinky had come over to help him get to school. He entered the backyard where the boys were taking a peaceful nap at a desk. Perry smiled. Isabella came like yesterday with a sweet tone in her voice.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha do-oh! I can see they're busy! Huh, Perry?"

Perry chattered in agreement while the girl patted his shoulder. She scratched his head gently and sat down beside him on the perfectly green lawn. Phineas lifted his head with a drowsy look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Isabella!" Phineas said nudging Ferb with an elbow.

The tan Chihuahua walked in the gateway and with a shaky yelp he greeted everyone.

"Hi, Pinky!" Phineas replied with a laugh.

As the children talked, Perry joined Pinky.

"Hey, pal." Pinky said.

"Hey, Pinky. Ready to go to school?" Perry asked.

"Y-yeah...I guess..." Pinky mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked.

Pinky was quiet and stared at the ground and shuffled his paws. He glanced at Perry nervously and looked at the sky. He seemed to not want to meet Perry's gaze and he shook more violently than before.

"C'mon, Pinky, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Perry begged.

"Well, I'm ascared." Pinky said.

"Of what?" Perry asked. "The principal's office?"

"What? No! I've been there billions of times! I mean of Rufus! You heard him in the cafeteria! He's waiting to kill us!" Pinky cried.

Perry thought for a moment. Pinky was right. Rufus had said that he'd be back to exact his revenge. Perry wasn't scared, but his friends were. What could he do? The answer was lost, somewhere out in space and time and out of Perry's reach.

"Just leave Rufus to me." Perry said finally.

They left for the front yard while the kids played. Pinky led Perry to the yellow siding of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Perry eyed his friend strangely.

"Um, Pinky? This is my house!" Perry said.

"I know."

"Then why are we here?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Because I have something to show you." Pinky said and reached out to the siding and tapped it five tomes with his paw.

The passage just like the one that Pinky had used and they fell down, down, down until they found themselves in a technology efficient room with buzzing electronics. Perry looked around at the sleek, clean walls that had the color scheme of his fur and tangerine bill. There was a chair with a monitor in front of it. Perry looked at Pinky.

"Where are we?"

"This'll be your lair when you're a real agent. Right now though, we need to go to school." Pinky said tipping his hat towards a tube that was labeled "school".

Perry followed, and away they went to school. A moment later they were on the concrete that was laid out in front of the school. It was crowded from all the young animals that joined up with their cliques. Perry and Pinky found Peter quickly; he was flirting with a couple girls who seemed very uninterested. Pinky pulled him away by the arm. Perry didn't understand what was going on, but followed his friends anyway.

"Call me!" Peter yelled to the girls who were examining their nails.

Pinky took him to the front steps and sat him down.

"What'd you do that for?!" Peter yelled.

"I dunno. What did we do that for?" Perry said.

The two looked at Pinky as if the answer were written on his forehead. Pinky was put on the spot and unsure of how to reply for the two minutes before until the bell rang.

"Does that answer your question?" Pinky said and walked with the two into the building.

They looked at each other and shook their heads and shrugged. The school looked the same as yesterday, with kids gathering up near lockers and watching others walk through the hallways. A cat walked by with ginger fur and green eyes. He turned around to look at Pinky and Peter and his slitted eyes gazed at Perry.

"Hi there," he said to Perry. "I hear you're Perry, the new kid." He reached out his paw for Perry to shake. "The name's Chester. Or if you're into the formal stuff, Agent C."

Perry looked at Chester's hand and slapped it. Pinky face palmed and Peter shook his head. Chester chuckled and said, "You're supposed to shake my hand, silly."

"Oh...alrighty then!" Perry said and grabbed Chester's paw and shook him around real hard.

The kit hit the ground on his four feet and stood on two and laughed.

"You're quite the jokester. I like that. We need more people 'round here like you!" Chester said with a laugh.

"Thanks...?" Perry said with an unsure and crooked smile.

"Don't mention it." Chester grinned. "Do you want to meet a few of my friends?"

The biggest grin spread across the platy-pup's bill. "Would I!"

Chester beckoned a small group of animals to come forward and they took his invitation. There was a brown dog that was a bit chubbier than Pinky, with long ears that drooped and a larger, darker nose.

"This is Dan the Dog, also known as Agent D." Chester said with a gesture.

The dog nodded to Perry silently. Next was a small green frog, who's skin was as green as the grass in the boys' backyard with darker green dots on his back. He leaped forward and ribbited.

"This is Freddy the Frog. Or you can call him Agent F." Chester said.

A rather large baby kangaroo jumped forward a little and nodded. She reached into the pouch on her belly and pulled out a white rabbit. She set h the rabbit down and it hopped away.

"This is Katie the Kangaroo, or Agent K. She likes magic tricks." Chester said clapping.

A chicken and an owl came forward waved a wing. The chicken clucked. The owl leaned against a locker and closes his eyes.

"And last but not least, this is Chuck and Orlando. Also called Agent C and Agent O. Orlando sleeps in the daytime and does most things at night." Chester then realized they were being watched from a locker. He opened it up and a duck fell flat on his bill.

"And this," Chester sighed. "…is Dennis the Duck." He leaned in and added, "The school's gossip, teacher's pet and jerk."

"Hi everyone! I'm Perry!" Perry greeted them all.

"We all know you, deah." Katie said with an Australian accent and a maternal voice.

"Really? Is that because you're in my class?" Perry asked.

"Yes, but we also know you because you're the one who ticked Rufus off! He's gonna pound you into paste!" Dennis explained with a loud voice.

Perry began to sweat and worry. Wait, what was paste? Perry then began to wonder what that word meant. Katie came and put an arm around Perry.

"Don't worry 'bout him, mate. He's nothin' but a gossip." she comforted him and reminded him of his old home with her accent.

Chester and the others agreed and Dennis left with a large frown. He mumbled something before turning the corner. Perry watched and then turned his attention back to his friends.

"So, I guess you heard about Rufus then, huh?" Perry asked.

"Yep, an' I'm proud ta say we're here ta help!" Chuck said with a thick southern accent.

"Yeah, that Rufus sets a bad rep for us dogs." Dan growled.

Pinky nodded, "I agree, Dan."

"I say we rebel against the ruffian!" Orlando declared after being startled out of sleep.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried simultaneously.

Perry was grateful and they all marched to class together.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I know I took so long to update, but I had a case of Writers Block. But, new chapter is here and now, so please review! :) -Kittypig**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beat Down

Chapter 9: The Beat Down

Perry had aced the fitness test in gym class and was just on his way to lunch. He'd figured that with his surrounding friends, Pinky and Peter, and the crowded hallways filled with busy teachers would keep him safe from Rufus. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. He felt something large hit him from the side and he hit the hard lockers. A small indentation was left in the metal door and Perry fell to the floor when the pressure was released from his body. He looked up and saw the dark figure above him.

"Hello runt." Rufus growled.

Perry was unable to speak due to the wind being knocked out of him and only looked for his friends. They were both being beaten by Rufus's friends. Perry shot and angry look to Rufus, who in turn sneered. Rufus pulled back a paw that was balled up into a fist.

"Say your last words, kid." Rufus said.

"O-okay..." Perry began to talk weakly and smile like a crazy man. "H-h-here...ki-kitty...kit...ty..."

Rufus looked confused and then turned his head to a loud yowl to his right. "What the...?!" Rufus and his friends were bowled over by Chester and the gang, making Perry smile even wider.

Pinky and Peter walked over and picked Perry up, then had to help him around on their shoulders. Perry shook his head.

"N-no, really guys, I-I'm fine." Perry insisted.

Perry had a bruised arm and a black eye and some messy fur. His friends helped him to the lunch table where he gathered lots of attention. A couple jocks from the football team came by.

"What happened to you, punk?" they asked.

"My name isn't Punk, it's Perry! Plus, Rufus hit me." Perry said.

"And you lived?!" one asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess so. I'm not a ghost, am I?" Perry asked looking himself over.

"Woa-ho-ho! Yo, C.J.!" One yelled across the room.

"What up?" a jet black panther asked.

"Punky here says he beat Rufus!" the jock told C.J.

"Actually, I'm Perry and I didn't beat him up, I had my friends helping me." Perry explained.

"Ha ha! You are one lucky guy! Say, can I sit here with you?" C.J. asked.

Perry shrugged, "Sure."

He looked at his friends with a wide smile. Pinky met his gaze with a forced, crooked smile. Peter smiled and gave a thumbs-up. (If he has any thumbs.) All of a sudden there was an outburst at the cafeteria door. Out of the door came Carl, the unpaid intern with a serious and determined look on his face.

"Where's Agent P?" he questioned the other students in his timid fashion.

Dennis the Duck stood by Carl's leg with a sly smile. He eyed Perry from across the room and his smile got even wider as if to say "I told you I'd get you!"

An agent nearby picked up their notebook and wrote in very nice handwriting, "Which one?"

Carl looked confused for a moment. "Um...Major Monogram wasn't very specific about that one...hm..." When Carl made up his mind he said, "Who's here?"

The cowardly jocks fled Perry's table as Carl approached, leaving Perry, Pinky, and Peter to face the young co-worker themselves. Peter and Pinky seemed to be bugging in their seats while Perry was cool as a cucumber.

"Hi, guys. Major Monogram needs to see you in his office, if you'd please."

Pinky and Peter gulped. Perry turned to look at them. They trembled on the bench like there was an earthquake going on inside of them, and their fur stood up on the back of their neck. _Huh_, Perry thought, _I wonder what's wrong with them._

* * *

**Lesson here: Strength in numbers. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short and it took so long, but I am so booked for time...but, please review and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks to the people who reviewed last time, BTW!**


	10. Chapter 10: MM's Office

**Hey! New Chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: M.M.'s Office

The boys followed Carl down the long, winding hallways that seemed so empty with only a student here or there. They came to a tube that took them through to an office like area with cubicles everywhere. Perry was in the lead right behind Dennis the Duck, who seemed to cling to Carl's heels. Pinky followed behind Perry, and Peter brought up the rear. Finally they stopped at a rather large wooden door with a glass window marked: M.M. Perry turned around and whispered, "What's mm?"

Pinky face-palmed his forehead, "Not 'mm', Perry, M.M.! It's short for Major Monogram!"

"Ohhh! Hey, I know him! He's the funny-looking guy with his eyes on one side of his head!" Perry said in recognition.

"Perry! Don't be so disrespectful!" Pinky said upon seeing Dennis turn his head suspiciously.

Carl knocked on the door and made it rattled on its hinges. A deep, muffled voice called through. Carl turned the knob and pushed the door open. The agents filed into the room, Dennis standing close to Carl and the other three boys as far from the two as possible. At the back of the room sat the ever bold Major Monogram with his hands folded on his organized desk. His mustache curved into a frown and his monobrow was furrowed. He looked displeased as he eyed Perry, Pinky and Peter.

"So gentlemen," Monogram began, "Agent D tells me that you have been causing trouble, including beating up other agents."

Pinky barked and Perry chattered in contempt. Peter crossed his arms quietly. Dennis let out a quack in agreement and scribbled down a small note for Monogram to read.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" the note said, "These three are ruffians!"

Pinky shot a glare at Dennis, who smiled menacingly. Perry watched as the two inched closer and closer to each other until Dennis sprung and Pinky slipped to the side, letting Dennis get a bill full of carpet. Dennis looked up at Major Monogram with a worried expression as if to emphasize his point.

"Good job, Pinky." Peter said sarcastically.

Pinky rolled his eyes. "Surely the Major isn't _that_ easily persuaded."

Monogram looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked at Perry disappointedly and said, "Agent P, just because you're new here doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you." -Perry dipped his head and Monogram turns his attention to the other two standing beside the platypus- "As for you two, dish and table duty. After lunch I want to be able to see my reflection on the table surface."

Pinky and Peter nod and look scared. Perry chattered and took the pen and tablet from Dennis and wrote down, "They don't deserve this. It was my fault. I'll clean the tables, since you believe this liar."

Pinky and Peter stared in disbelief. Major Monogram did too. Monogram and Carl exchanged glances and Monogram wiggled his mustache in thought.

"Hm...Alright...really I just needed someone to clean the tables and dishes. The janitor is out and I couldn't get anyone to volunteer." Monogram smiled widely in embarrassment and brought his hands and shoulders up in a shrug.

Everyone but Carl left the room. Perry, Peter and Pinky walked one way while Dennis began to walk the other. However, before he turned the corner Dennis quacked out a warning to the three Agent Ps.

"I have my eye on you three!" He called.

The three ignored him and kept walking. After they were out of earshot of Dennis, Pinky and Peter voiced their questions.

"Perry, what'd you take our punishment for?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah, Perry, we could've handled it." Peter chimed in.

Perry was silent before chattering, "I don't believe that innocent people should pay for things that I caused."

"But it wasn't your fault," Pinky argued. "We decided to do it by our own free will."

Peter chimed in again, "Yeah! I mean, we could handle a few dishes and tables, no problemo!"

Perry frowned. "But there's more than a kajillion students in the building, how would you do it all?"

"Same way you are," Pinky said, linking arms with his friends. "Together!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! All viewers have my gratitude, even if you don't review. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to work harder on this story 'cause I've been slacking just a bit in my writing. Please review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Cleaning Up

Chapter 11:

Perry and his friends swabbed the tables of the lunchroom thoroughly the next day, dividing the work into thirds so it was balanced. Perry's blue-green fur was stained with the acrid scent of the old, grey rag he had been using. Perry dipped the rag in again and splashed the dirty water up on his belly fur. Pinky and Peter crinkled their noses at the pungent odor that had been imprinted on their fur and swiped their rags across the surface of the tables. They were silent, with only the small growls that came from Pinky about their sentence. Perry sighed in the quietness of the operation, until Peter broke the icy silence.

"Man, I can't wait to get back to Seattle and have the rain wash this crud off my fur. I smell like a sweaty gym sock!" Peter said, sniffing himself and giving a disgusted look in emphasis.

Pinky nodded. Perry nodded too, but then had a curious stare fixed on his panda friend.

"Seattle? Where's that?"

"Oh, it's where I live. It's in Washington in the corner of the United States." Peter replied.

"It always rains there." Pinky said, "There's no sunlight to nap in."

"There is so!" Peter argued.

"Really? When?"

"When it's not raining and the sun's shining!" Peter said defensively.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, silly me." Pinky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno, I think I'll go visit you sometime...once I figure out how." Perry said. "Wait, if we're in Danville, how do you get here from Seattle?"

"Those cool vacuum tunnels are labeled. There is this one labeled 'Seattle'. I ride it and it takes me home." Peter said.

"That sounds like lots of fun!" Perry said.

Peter nodded but then frowned. "Yeah, but then you get tired of the super long ride. Besides, I have to get up earlier than you to get here on time. That's why I fall asleep in class." Peter said.

Pinky opened his mouth with a witty retort in mind, but was interrupted by a cook behind the counter. She was a warthog in an apron and glasses.

"Hey! Quit flappin' your gums and get to work!" she rasped. "If you're done with them tables, c'mere and help with the dishes!"

"Yes ma'am." the three boys replied before swiping the rags across the tables again.

When Perry got home with Pinky following him, the sun was sinking and oranges, reds, and purples made it look like it had burst. Perry and Pinky walked into the backyard, not unnoticed by the children. They were hugged and petted and smothered, something Perry had better get used to. Isabella looked Pinky over a couple times.

"Pinky, how'd you get so dirty? I thought I gave you a bath this morning!" Isabella said.

Pinky barked and wagged his at the thought of a bath to get that gross cafeteria dirt-water off his fur. The other children left, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella along with their pets. Isabella grinned and there was a little hint of blush around her cheeks.

"W-ell, Phineas, I better go home and give this stinky pup a bath! See ya tomorrow!" Isabella said and left with Pinky in her hands.

Perry watched her leave and wondered what that was about. Phineas and Ferb walked over and scratched his head and behind his cheek. He purred and his tail shot up.

Phineas giggled and said, "Hey, Ferb! Come check this out!" Ferb looked down at Phineas's hand that scratched behind Perry's cheek and causing his tail to flip up. "Involuntary reflexes! Awesome!"

Perry didn't know these words, but then again, he didn't understand half of the language they used here. Of course, the attention was well appreciated. Perry relaxed in the perfectly cut grass and soaked in the affection. Perry was exhausted from washing dishes and tables and fighting Rufus. Rufus started it, but Perry felt that he was somewhat responsible too.

The next morning, Perry awoke to the sound of people talking. He roused himself from the end of Ferb's bed and hopped down the paw-chilling floor. Ha! I didn't fall that time! He thought. Perry dragged himself into the kitchen for vittles. As soon as he was done, he walked out into the backyard. He was slightly tired, but watched Candace tell the boys that in a few years, she would be in charge and a whole bunch of other unnecessary things.

Perry walked over for attention and comforting for his thoughts. The boys happily petted Perry, showing Candace his "Involuntary Reflex".

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? And why'd you adopt a platypus in the first place?" Candace asked.

"Well, he looked at us both at the same time! Me and Ferb thought that was way cool!" Phineas said.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Well he stinks. Are you sure he doesn't need a bath?" Candace prompted.

"Hm…That's a great idea, Candace! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said excitedly. "We should ask Isabella if she wants to wash her dog Pinky, too! Hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb shrugged and the three kids looked around the yard. Phineas put his hands on his hips.

"Humph, I guess he doesn't like baths." Phineas said calmly.

Perry had slipped to the entrance of his soon-to-be lair and found the way to school all by himself. He walked proudly up the stairs in front of the school building and froze. He watched as Rufus limped awkwardly to him, a look of anguish on his face. But, when he was nose-to-beak with Perry he sneered. Perry seemed un-fazed, however, and only looked at the huge bully with the curiousness a kitten would have.

"Rufus, what happened to your leg? Did you trip on a rock? That happened to me once, too! I…"

Rufus interrupted him rudely by yelling, "Shut-up! Don't you understand _anything_? I'm going to Major Monogram and going to report my injury and tell him it's all your fault!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I hurt your leg…" Perry said apologetically.

Rufus was exasperated. "Grrr…! No, you idiot! You didn't really hurt me! I'm faking it!"

"Oh…Well why would you fake it?"

"NO! I-! Augh! Why am I even talking to you about this?!"

"I dunno. You started talking to me." Perry answered truthfully.

"Let's just say you'll rue the day you messed with me!" Rufus said.

"Ok. What does that mean?"

Rufus did a face-palm and irritably snarled. "Guh! Never mind this! I'm going to flatten you on the spot!"

Rufus took a concrete-breaking swing at Perry, who jumped out of the way and let Rufus crack the concrete. Perry stood by calmly and put his hands behind his back with an innocent look on his face. Enraged, Rufus lifted his fist again and aimed to hit Perry square in the jaw, but Perry was as quick as lightning and Rufus missed once again. Perry wasn't angry, nor was he scared. He just seemed intrigued.

"I'm not sure this is the best time for training…but okay! Let's spar!" Perry said, dodging a kick.

Rufus howled in frustration, and Perry seemed to offer simple tips on his techniques. A crowd began to gather and laugh at Rufus, who gave it all he got but it was all in vain.

"Hey, don't leave your defense open like that! Pace yourself, you look exhausted….Wow, nice kick! That looks like it would've hurt! Try hitting faster, or do you want me to slow down? You're good at this, you seem like you really want to break my bones!" Perry said all throughout the fight.

When Rufus fell down in exhaustion, the crowd cheered and Perry took a bow. Pinky and Peter pushed through the crowd.

"Perry! What the heck happened?" They asked.

"Huh? Oh! Me and Rufus were having a friendly sparring match. I think he got tired though." Perry walked over to the Rottweiler. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

Pinky shook his head and Peter stared at the poor dog that lay on the ground. Perry dropped a cupped-handful of water on Rufus's face, causing the dog to sit up. He stared with wide eyes at the small platypus who just smiled. He curled up in a ball and cried, "Oh please don't beat the stuffing out of me! I promise I won't bug you again!"

"Why would I do that? We're friends, aren't we?"

"W-what?"

"Well, you're a good sparring partner. Besides, I don't think anyone should be lonely."

"Who said I was lonely?"

"No one. Well, except me."

"But why would you wanna be my friend after all the mean stuff I did to you?" Rufus asked.

"Because, I want to make as many friends as I can." Perry said.

"Well, I don't want any of the guys knowing a pipsqueak like you is any friend of mine. How 'bout a truce?" Rufus suggested, holding out his paw.

Perry slapped it. "Okay! Whatever that means!" Perry smiled happily.

He returned to his best friends and grinned. They continued with their day normally, without the annoying interferences from Rufus. If Rufus was picking on another kid, Perry would go and ask him to kindly leave them alone, unless of course it was Dennis.

But, this does not end Perry's journey to being an agent. Nope, it has only just begun…


	12. Chapter 12: Boot Camp

Chapter 12: Boot Camp

A few years passed and Perry began to grow into a more mature platypus. When he turned about a year he grew spurs on the backs of his feet. Of course, the Flynn-Fletchers took him to the vet to get them removed. Well, I guess you wouldn't want potentially dangerous and poisonous spurs growing out of your pet's hind legs. It's like a rooster's spurs, only ten times more dangerous. Perry had learned to fight without them easily before, so it wasn't like they were too important anyway.

Perry was about three in people's years, however in platypus years, he'd be a teenager. His wits were keen and he knew how to get the best of every opponent who dared to challenge him. Perry was considered one of the top-skilled young agents. His friends, Pinky and Peter were among that list, too. They had graduated the A.W.C.A., where they learned basic skills and essential things like reading, writing, and Perry's least favorite, math. Now they were on their way to a new place for senior agents that most referred to as Boot Camp.

Boot Camp, as far as Perry had heard, was terrible. Older agents told him that you must be able to hold yourself together and be serious most of the time. The sergeant, Rocky, was very strict and expected a lot out of those under his instruction. He was a lion who had an eye patch and a scar on that same sided cheek. He had claimed he had gotten in a fight with a grizzly bear who had defied his orders. Perry wasn't sure that this was true, but he wasn't one to argue, either.

The three sat in the same seat, chattering away about the bus ride. Pinky gazed out the window, and then Perry spoke up.

"This is pretty exciting, eh, guys?" Perry said with a wide grin across his bill.

"Yeah, sure it is, Perry." Peter said sarcastically. "Another person even stricter than Major Monogram."

"I always thought Major Monogram was really nice." Perry said.

He stared out the window a too, watching trees fly by in green and brown blurs. The trees suddenly turned to huge, gray, steel walls that had to be at least three feet thick and a dark overcast began to roll in. _Wow, I've never seen weather do __**that **__before… _Perry thought. The bus stopped and the kids began to flood out of there like water from a bucket. Perry followed his friends at the end of the line.

Perry, Pinky and Peter walked through the steel, squeaky gates with a bunch of other recruits. Curious and feeling small, Perry, Pinky and Peter could feel their hearts try to escape their chests. They thought maybe the others felt the same, afraid that perhaps everything the rumors said was true.

All around as far as the eye could see, were gray tents and a bunch of walls. They walked on dry dust that seemed to stick to their fur and made them sneeze and cough. Perry seemed to be pushed to the front of the group with his friends flanking him at each side. Across the camp was a big sturdy-looking building with a wooden sign that had "MESS HALL, EAT HERE OR NOT AT ALL". Well, that made it easy to know where to go at lunchtime.

A menacing growl befell upon the little group and they huddled into a clump of fur. Not Perry though. He stood his ground, the only muscles moving were the ones in his fingers when he clenched his fists. He fought away all notion to scurry into the group and cry like a baby. He watched the double doors fly open and one glowing neon green eye peer into his. Perry gulped and his stomach twisted up, but he stood as still as a stone.

A loud roar came from the doors and a quick, sandy blur zipped in front of Perry so that they were nose-to-bill. Perry stood as stiff as could be while the gray lion with a black mane circled him to look him over. The lion growled lowly in his throat and snarled, "You have courage, soldier, but you have no respect. First lesson: salute when approached by a higher officer!"

"Okay." Perry said, lifting his right hand to his forehead.

The lion growled again. "No, not '_Okay'. _You say 'yes sir'! Learn some manners, boy!"

Perry stiffened a little bit more and held his hand tighter to his forehead. "Yes sir!"

The lion smiled and loosened up a little, showing some huge teeth. "Good job, soldier. At ease."

Perry didn't loosen up though. He only took his hand down and let out a sigh of relief.

The lion turned to the little group and his smile came undone. "You could learn a thing or two from this young recruit. He seems good enough to beat all of you by a long shot. Now listen up! My name is Sergeant Rocky, and I will be your instructor for a few months, or until you momma's boys and gossip girls straighten out! You got that?"

"Yes." Answered the group quietly.

"Yes what?" Rocky asked.

"YES SIR!" The group yelled more confidently.

"Alright then! Everyone stand in a straight line! I want you all to stand straight and salute me! Go!"

The group was obedient, doing just what Sergeant Rocky had asked.

"Good. Now, you are sent here because you can't be a secret agent without discipline, respect, loyalty, and battle strategies." Rocky said, turning to Peter most of the time.

Peter did his best to ignore this, but he glanced over once or twice. Rocky eyed him and nodded with a smile, confusing everyone.

"Heard you were a mischievous one. Like to get in trouble, do ya?" Peter held his breath. "Heh, I thought so. Don't give me any trouble, alright? I've got years of experience over you. See that box over there?" Rocky flicked his tail towards a metal box with the only opening like a window with bars. Peter nodded. "You step out of line, I send you there. No visitors and no lunch. If you've already eaten lunch, no lunch the next day."

Rocky backed away from Peter and turned to Pinky. "You," he said. "Do you always shake like that?"

Pinky nodded and shivered a little more.

"Well, it makes you look weak. Maybe you can use that to your advantage…Make the enemy think that you're a push over, then…_Wham!_" Rocky swung his massive gray paw through the air with claws unsheathed, scaring the recruits."Ya get 'em good!"

Pinky nodded again and the group began a tour of the whole camp. Soon though, it was time for them all to go home. There were transportation tubes in the mess hall, so they all exited through them to get to their towns. Perry and Pinky shot through the tube labeled "Danville", holding their fedoras tightly so they didn't lose them. When they got back, Pinky retrieved Isabella from Phineas and Ferb's house and they left. Phineas and Ferb petted Perry and were giving him lots of attention that he felt like he didn't deserve. He closed his eyes for a nap under the tree while the boys walked inside for pie. The last thing he remembered was the orange setting sun.

* * *

**Hey! New chapter! Please review! ^_^ -Kittypig**


	13. Chapter 13: Another P

Chapter 13: Another P

The next morning, Perry went back to Boot Camp with a smile on his face and a bit of giddiness in his eye. Last night he had dreamed of sparring with his friends and using a new fighting move. He wasn't sure if his new fighting move could be used in the real world, but he decided he'd ask about it anyway. Rocky had said today their skills would be evaluated to see if they learned anything from school. He also said that there were certain fighting techniques that some students get better than others. Perry didn't tell his friends of his plans, though, because he knew they'd object.

He sat at the window of the bus, waiting for the gloom that signaled that the ride was over. It came fast, the steel walls that seemed to say "prison". Perry stood at the front gates, followed by the others as if they dared him to go in. Perry seemed unfazed and walked forward on cautious webbed feet. It seemed a little quieter yesterday. The wind was still and the eeriness seemed to be denser.

Perry took a quick look around, pushed the squeaky gates open, and entered the camp. _Whirrrr! _A sound of something cutting through the air caught Perry's attention and he pushed Pinky down at his right side. _Ka-thunk! _ An arrow with a suction cup at the end stuck to the metal where Pinky's head had once been. With eyes as big as saucers Pinky lay on the ground, propped up on one elbow to stare at the near-hit. Perry looked down at his friend, balled up his fist and looked for the attacker.

The deep, menacing growl from yesterday came through, but its source was unknown. Perry turned his head every which way, trying to find where he should seek his vengeance. His face was twisted in disdain, confusion, and wariness. He took a basic fighting stance and dug his feet tightly into the dusty soil that surrounded him. His teeth clenched and he waited for his enemy to come forth. The streak flew through the air towards him. He sweated bullets before he remembered his new move. Perry tossed his webbed foot to his right where the figure of Rocky composed and swept it forward, kicking up sandy soil and little bits of gravel.

The large, bulky figure of Rocky was knocked off his paws and his nose hit the dirt when he landed. He growled and stood himself up, only to smile with all his teeth.

"Very good, P." he said, then, as quickly as it had come, the smile wiped off his face. "There will be sparring this morning. P, you're up first."

"Er…Uh…okay...sir!" Perry hesitated.

Rocky looked down at the ground and shook his head with a disgruntled sigh. He signaled for the younger agents to follow him to the center of the clearing. Perry was the first in line, and he was to show what he could really do. Perry decided that this would be the best time to show off his new fighting style.

Rocky stood at one side of the ring of students that gathered 'round, and Perry got a real good look at the lion. He had really gray fur, and his black mane seemed to run every which way. His nose was more of a mahogany instead of a pink and the bridge was a little crooked, like he had gotten smacked with a massive paw and the doctors couldn't fix it. His scar seemed a bit more menacing when you got a longer look at it, with stitches that had just barely kept the gash together. His eyebrow behind the dark eye patch furrowed in sync with the other one as he concentrated on Perry. Perry took the solid stance he'd practiced and used before, held out his right arm, and gave the small twitch of the fingers that meant "Bring it".

Rocky obliged, charging straight forwards. Perry was excited and waited to dodge, but Rocky was a little more clever. Perry sidestepped, but to his surprise Rocky turned and head butted Perry in the belly. There was a gasp from the crowd. Perry was thrown backwards and landed flat on his back where the crowd parted. All he wanted now was to lay there and stare at the over cast, but instead he pushed himself to his feet in courage. His perseverance was admirable. However, Rocky did not stop to comment. He charged again with claws unsheathed, ready to bat away at Perry until he fell over. Perry lurched to the side again, Rocky taking a turn for him. Perry was prepared, though, and leaped upwards, using his powerful and thick tail to help him. He rolled in the air and landed on Rocky's shoulders. Perry held his hat in the air with one hand and clenched a bunch of Rocky's fur in the other.

"Woo-hoo!" he called out with a huge smile.

Perry hopped off and stood behind Rocky with a playful wink at the crowd. Rocky turned and turned, Perry keeping behind him and out of sight.

"Where is he?" Rocky snarled in frustration. "Fleeing from battle is a cowardly thing to do."

"Oh, I didn't flee from battle, sir." Perry stated and jumped up, landed on his hands on Rocky's back, pushed himself off nimbly from there and landed in front of his instructor with a solid salute. "I was just camouflaged, I guess."

Rocky didn't really look like he believed what he was seeing. A student beat _him_? On the first day with that. No. He wasn't defeated yet. He leaped forward and swung his massive paw at Perry with a hiss. Perry ducked. He did a cartwheel to the side and stood there calmly. Rocky came towards him, and Perry spun around to let the instructor get the full force of his flat tail. Rocky landed on his side and lay there with a scowl on his face. When he stood up he shook the sand from his pelt and congratulated Perry.

"Congratulations, P. You have skills, I must admit. I haven't had a good fight like that in a while. The only other student to beat me was another platypus named Patricia."

"Patricia?"

"Yep, Patricia lives here. I figured you'd know each other, being of the same class and all." Rocky said.

"I don't know her. Can I meet her?" Perry asked.

"I'm right here!" a girl's voice in an Australian accent called from the crowd.

Perry turned around. The crowd parted to show a female platypus with the same color fur and bill and feet as Perry, except she was a lighter shade. She had chocolate brown eyes like him, and a little bit of dark hair hanging down in her face. The little bit of light that broke through the clouds gleamed off her glossy coat when she approached, and she batted her eyes sweetly from under fedora.

"Hi there, sugah." Patricia said boldly.

"Hey, Patricia." Perry replied, grinning uncontrollably.

"Oh please, just call me Patty. Everyone does." She said modestly.

"Okay, Patty." Perry said.

"And what should I call _you_? Your name isn't _really _P, is it?" Patty asked.

"Oh, no. I'm Perry." Perry replied. "Hey, you wanna sit with me and my pals at lunch?"

"S-sure." Patty said with a wide smile.

"Cool! See you later then!" Perry said and walked back to his friends.

Pinky and Peter giggled like two little girls and kept whispering back and forth. Perry eyed them curiously.

"What?"

Pinky let out another laugh and looked at Peter. "Perry's got a girlfriend! Perry's got a girlfriend!" they chanted simultaneously.

"Well, she _is _a _girl _and she _is _my _friend_." Perry said, achieving a laugh from the other two. "Eh, whatever."

And with that, they continued on with their day.

* * *

**Uh-oh! A girl platypus! Do you like the new twist? Do you think Perry likes Patty, or perhaps Patty likes Perry! Find out next chapter! BTW, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! ^_^ See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Perry's Past Sorrow

Chapter 14: Perry's Past Sorrow

After the sparring, the students went to morning exercises. Perry did pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, ran a few laps around the camp, and punched a punching bag. At the end of that, he panted and heaved in every breath he could muster. Perry fell over, exhausted. Patty let out a short, out of breath laugh at him and helped him up. He smiled at her, causing her to cover her mouth with one paw and look to at her feet. Perry cocked his head to the side like a dog curiously. He looked down and saw that they were still holding paws. He let go quickly, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Er, so…yeah…" they said simultaneously speechless.

At lunch, Patty had taken up the offer that Perry had made. She seemed happy to join the three boys at lunch. Patty was pretty, but Perry was oblivious. He sat there all friendly, talking about cool fighting moves and things. He didn't notice the blush that spread on Patty's face every once in a while. She rested her elbows on the table and held her head up on the backs of her paws with her fingers joined together. She made a sweet face at Perry and smiled. He grinned back, not knowing the reason why she stared at him.

"Nice fedora," Perry commented. It was quite a unique hat. It was a lighter brown with a pink band around it.

"Thank you." She said. "I actually asked Monogram for it special. I actually know someone with a camouflage band around his hat."

"Cool," Perry said. "Who?"

Patty smiled and pointed across the room to a taller figure. He turned around to show his duck bill and his beaver tail. He grinned at Patty and waved, then glanced at Perry cautiously. His gaze passed between them a couple times before he turned back to his group.

"My brother." Patty said, still happy.

"Wow, a brother, huh?" Perry said, looking down at his lap.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Patty asked, seeing Perry's face fall.

Perry fought back a couple tears. "N-nothing. I'm okay." He sniffled.

Patty dropped the conversation, not wanting to break Perry's heart into any more pieces than she already had. She picked through the peas and spinach that remained on her plate, although none made it into her mouth. Her curiosity was peaked and she wanted to know everything she could about Perry. Perhaps if she hung around and did some detective work, she could connect the dots and figure out what troubled Perry so.

Perry sat with his paws folded in his lap, staring at his plate. He sulked and wouldn't look up for the rest of the "meal" silently. _C'mon, Perry. Don't beat yourself up about it. Go and talk. _Perry scolded himself. However, Perry's mouth wasn't obedient to his mind and he ended up remaining quiet. They all dumped their trays and joined outside in the clearing.

"It's been a pleasure, boys, now I must go. Can't keep Percy waiting." Patty said with a curtsy.

Perry nodded and Pinky and Peter waved goodbye. Patty jogged off into the crowd to the other side. She met up with Percy, her brother, there. He snatched her up in his arms and spun her around in the air.

"Percy, behave. I've only been gone for thirty minutes! It's not like I've been gone for a month!" Patty giggled.

Percy gave a rich laugh and said, "I know, but I have to keep an eye on my sister, now don't I?"

Patty snickered and hugged him. "In case you haven't noticed, our whole job is dangerous. Besides, I can take care of myself." She brushed the fur out of her eyes to let them sparkle in the small amount of light.

"Oh yeah, well what about that boyfriend o' yours?" Percy asked, crossing his muscular arms.

"Boyfriend? You mean Perry? He is _not _my boyfriend." Patty denied, and then added quietly, "Although I wish he was."

"Uh-huh…I saw the way you made goo-goo eyes at 'im."

"No, really, it's nothing." Patty pushed away his accusing finger.

"Alright then, but I have my eye on you…and your _boyfriend._"

Patty grunted in contempt and turned away. _How is it any of __**his **__business what my social life is like anyway? It's not like __**I **__pester __**him **__about what girls he talks to! _Patty thought, stomping her feet into the dust. But, for some reason, she seemed attracted to him. Like they were pulled together by a magnetic pull. And…something about him seemed so familiar, but she didn't know what. Through the busy group Patty spied Perry speaking with his chums. _What are you doing now? _She thought. Patty crept closer, far away enough for Perry not to see her or hear her footsteps, but within earshot.

Perry was unaware that she was there, so her technique was not bad. Perry stood with a discomforted frown and his eyes downcast. His beak drooped in sadness as his brain tugged at his tongue to create syllables.

"Okay, Perry," Pinky tapped his right hind paw on the ground and crossed his front ones. "Spill it. We know that there's something wrong. C'mon, tell us."

Perry shuffled his feet in the soft dirt, ignoring the fact that it blew back against his fur, making it look dusty and lighter than it was around his ankles. He maneuvered his mouth to form his short confession.

"…I-I'm not sure where to begin…" Perry gave a short, pitiful and forced laugh between his words.

"How 'bout…hm…I dunno… 'I'm sorry I shut you, my bestest friends in the world, out of my life'." Peter said with aggravation.

Perry furrowed his brow. "It's not 'shutting you guys out of my life'. It all happened long before I met you!"

Perry curled up into a ball, resting his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around them. He felt like his heart had gained a hundred pounds.

"We're sorry, Perry. We didn't mean to…"

"No, no, Pinky. It's not really your fault. I know you're my best friends and that you always want the best for me." Perry paused to gulp down the bile that arose in his throat, making him want to cry. No, he was too tough for that. He couldn't stop the short tears from flooding out of his eyes and sliding down his tangerine bill. Perry pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his face so that no one could see his baby-ish emotions, but still his voice trembled. "I-I miss my family is all."

Pinky crouched down beside Perry and patted his back. "We could always take you home."

It took Perry a moment to realize that Pinky meant his host family back in Danville. He lifted up his head and almost screamed, "Not that one!"

Pinky backpedalled and held a paw up defensively across his chest. Perry shook his head, ashamed of himself, and sobbed. Great, now he was hurting people. He hung his head and another dozen tears tainted his fur. When he looked up, he was facing the crowd, and noticed Patty among a rather talkative zebra and hyena, just watching. Her eyes seemed to be holding tears back too, her eyes shimmering with water and her hand cupping her mouth. He motioned for her to come join the pity party, and she hesitantly did so.

"You've already gotten an eyeful so you might as well get an earful too." Perry said in a low voice.

Patty sat down, criss-cross, to wipe away Perry's tears with her own paw. For Perry, her fur is soft and pleasing to the touch. He felt a little reassured by her presence, and accepted her embrace when she proposed a hug. There was more soft fur and the scent of peaches. _Why am I thinking about what her fur smells like? That's not important to __**me**__! _Perry thought, breaking away from her. Oddly enough, she smelled familiar to Perry. Not the kind of familiar like an hour before, but like he'd smelled this scent before. Before he ever met her. He shook his head. Patty frowned and seemed reluctant to let him go. However, she reminded herself that Perry was _strictly _a friend. For now.

"Okay," Perry sniveled, "I suppose you should know this. You _are _my best friends. When I was a platy-pup, I ran off. Mom told me not to go. I mean, I had no reason to. I had a brother and a sister. I didn't know their names."

Everything seemed to pause for Perry's story, and continued to stay frozen for a few minutes after. Pinky's ears were drooped lower than normal, considering his hat and how hard it is for him to hold them up anyway because of their size, and Peter fell back against the outside wooden wall of the mess hall. Patty's heart broke in two, and she backed away and ran back into the crowd to her brother. Percy turned around and looked at his sister's depressed face. He glared through the crowd at Perry and clenched his fists.

"What happened, sis? Did he break your heart? Why oughta…" Percy cracked his knuckles, jumping to a conclusion.

Patty hastily held his arm in her soft paws and cried, "No! Percy, don't hurt him! He just told me a sad story is all."

"Humph…excuses…" Percy mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Patty turned to see Perry through the crowd. She wanted to protect him from his sorrow, but it's impossible to protect anyone or yourself from feelings. She hugged Percy, just to have someone to hug, and for the warmth. _I wish I knew how to help._

* * *

**Hey! No. I'm not dead! Okay, so, I didn't get three reviews last time, but I am updating anyway! BTW, I am grateful for the reviews that I did get. Thank you! See ya in the next chapter, okay? Please review, and if I don't get three, I won't update next time! This is the only time I will update regardless of how many reviews I get! Until the next chapter! XD -Kittypig**


	15. Chapter 15: Another Family

Chapter 15: A Second Family

Perry went home that evening to Phineas and Ferb, their smiles stretched as wide as their arms. Perry accepted their embraces, wishing he was able to return them. He was draped in Phineas' arms, trying to heal the wounds in his soul. He couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach. It made his heart wrench and his eyes water. Phineas looked down at Perry with worry, because his beloved pet drooped in his arms and seemed depressed.

"What's wrong, boy?" Phineas asked, holding Perry out to look at him. "Hm…Maybe you just need to play. Hey, Ferb, do you have a rubber bouncy-ball?"

Ferb pulled an orange rubber ball out of his pocket. He threw it to the ground and it bounced up and hit Perry on the noggin. Perry glanced up in time to see the ball bounce back to Ferb. Ferb patted him on the head in apology, and gave him the ball to chew on. The boys then went inside at their mother's call, leaving Perry and the rubber ball. He sighed.

"Having fun?" a voice called from the gate. Perry saw Patty and Percy walk through the open gate on all fours, keeping a low profile. Patty stepped gracefully while Percy stomped and crushed the grass in his path. The siblings sat beside Perry, and he tapped the ball over to them.

"Yeah. Here, I'm sharing." Perry replied.

Patty looked at it and then passed it to Percy, who acted uninterested. Patty rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, Big Guy. You know you want to."

Percy did a double-take before returning his attention to the ball. He tapped it with his right paw. He batted at it again. He suddenly went into a full-play mode, pouncing, batting, and chewing on the ball. Perry was shocked. Patty turned to Perry.

"He's just a big platy-pup." She said, smiling.

"Er…yeah, I see…" Perry said, watching the gallivanting platypus over Patty's shoulder.

"So, are you alright?" Patty asked, obviously referring to Perry's emotional breakdown earlier.

Perry looked away, not wanting to meet Patty's eyes.

"Yes." He said shortly and solemnly, the happy moment of seeing Patty gone.

Patty looked down to the lush grass planted in the yard. Percy came up to them, his mouth full of ball, and said something muffled.

"What? I thought Mum taught you not to speak with your mouth full." Patty said.

Percy spat out the ball into his paw. It was covered in slobber and chewed to death, making Perry and Patty look away in disgust.

"Sorry, Patty…" Percy said like a scolded kid. "I said: I remember Mum telling me about a brother we used to have. Said he ran away and never found him again."

Perry took note of this. Didn't _he _run away when he was little? But, that couldn't be _him. _How could he be related to these two? Sure, they looked similar. How many blue-ish breen-ish platypuses live in the tri-state area? Nah, Perry thought, it was impossible.

Patty took Perry's paw in hers. He looked at her pleading eyes.

"Would you come with us to see Mum? Please? Maybe she can tell us if you're…well…" Patty paused hesitantly, trying to find the right word. "…related."

Perry turned and glanced at the patio door. The kids probably wouldn't be back for him for a while. Besides, he'd squeeze through the little platypus-door later. He nodded in reply to Patty, not really sure what he was getting himself into. _It's only a quick trip to their house to meet __**their **__mom, then, come back. _Perry thought. Patty walked through the gate, across the yard and onto the sidewalk. Perry followed with Percy walking between him and Patty, making certain that Perry kept his distance from her.

All the way down the sidewalk, Patty chattered about little things here and there, this and that. She pointed at a pair of birds on a power line and went on for at least five minutes about them. Perry tuned her out for a while, sort of uninterested in what she was saying. After about fifteen minutes of Patty's prattling, she finally said something of interest to Perry.

"We're here!" she declared.

They were at an alley where light never reached. It didn't look like much. Perry stared down the alleyway, confused. He thought people lived in houses.

"So, _this _is where you live?" Perry asked rudely.

Patty whipped her head around and gave him a funny look that he'd never seen before. She looked like she was about to punch him, but at the same time there were tears swelling her eyes. She didn't object when Percy slapped Perry in the back of the head.

"Hey, ouch! What was that for?!" Perry cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your stupidity." Percy said bluntly.

Perry grumbled a few choice words before looking back down the alley. He gazed into the gloom. Patty made the two follow her into the darkness. Perry felt unease take over as he trudged in. The three were engulfed in shadows. At the end of the alley was a glowing light. It ate away at the dark and illuminated a figure. It was short and rectangular and seemed to hunch over. Patty embraced the figure warmly and Percy followed suit.

"Mum!" they said simultaneously.

They stepped over to where Perry could see them all. The figure sandwiched between Patty and Percy was older, her fur and bill faded from age. She had crow's feet beside her eyes, and her smile looked kind of wrinkly.

Perry stepped closer.

The lady platypus looked up. "Who are you?" she turned to Patty. "Patty, I thought I told you, you're too young to have a boyfriend!"

Patty broke away in shock with her eyes wide. "What? No, Mum, he is _NOT _my boyfriend!"

Percy huffed, "She said the same thing earlier. Liar."

Patty smacked him upside the head. "I do not lie!"

Perry and the mother platypus watched as the two fought. Percy swung his fists, and Patty dodged easily and gave a quick leg sweep. Percy was knocked down, flat on his bill. Patty stood on his back, her bill raised in the air triumphantly.

"You shouldn't even have tried. I out-class you." Patty boasted.

Percy pushed her off and stood up. Aggravated, he grabbed her around the neck to where she couldn't escape and gave her a noogie, messing up the fur on her head. Perry just stood, laughing silently, with a grin on his face. Patty dusted herself off and urged Perry to confront her mother.

"Mum, this is Perry. He's…"

"I know who _he _is." Their mother interrupted her.

"Y-you do?" Perry asked, kid of unnerved that she could know because no one told her. "How?"

"Easy, you look like your father." She said, "Besides, it's a mother's instinct. When you ran away, I knew I'd see you again. Patty talked about you a lot too, even though she'd never met you. You know how she is."

Her old half smile is reassuring. Perry turned around to see Patty twiddling her thumbs sheepishly and blushing. Perry watched her when she threw a few sticks into the fire behind her. The flames devoured the wood, crackling every little bit.

"Um, how did you get here?" Perry asked, sitting down in a circle with the others. "I had to ride through the O.W.C.A.'s transportation tubes."

The mother platypus looked to the sky in reminiscence. She wasn't smiling anymore and was solemn.

"We were driven from the swamp by poachers. We couldn't run anymore when we reached the docks, so we hitched a ride on one of the boats, where we met an agent from the O.W.C.A. He offered Patty and Percy jobs, and I told him that I was too old to be an agent. When we got here, they offered us host families, but we decided that we were too wild for that." The mother platypus had pain in her voice, but then she grinned at Perry. "But, as you can see, we're doing perfectly fine."

Perry just stared at the three. "Mom, I…"

"Perry, I know you feel bad about running away, but listen," his mother stopped him. "It was your destiny. If you had never run away, you wouldn't have become what you are now. A top agent. Now, go back home to that family of yours, they're probably worried out of their minds about you!"

"Mom…"

"Honey, you don't need me anymore. You have a life." his mother said. "But remember to visit every now and then, would you?"

"O-okay, _Mom._" The word seemed alien, but at the same time familiar. He left with a smile pasted on his face and a glitter in his eye. He had closure now, thank goodness. And he made two new best friends. Just as he reached the end of the alley, he heard Patty call to him.

"Perry!" she yelled. He turned and Patty nearly toppled him over in a tackling hug. She had quite the grip too, almost squeezed his belly to his throat. "I love you, brother. See you tomorrow."

"Er, I love you, too, Sis. Yeah, see you tomorrow…" there was a short pause. "Do you remember the way back to my house?"

The two laughed and pointed down the street. "Just go for about three or four blocks, okay?"

Perry nodded and walked away, happy as could be. When he returned home, it was dark and the boys were more than likely in bed. Perry walked through the platypus-door at the front, and it flapped open at his touch. He found himself in the living room next, where the boys had fallen asleep on the couch watching a cartoon marathon of Pinhead Pierre. Perry hopped up on the couch, curled up between the boys, and closed his eyes. _What a fantastic day._

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nemesis O' Mine

Chapter 16: Nemesis O' Mine

Perry scuttled out of bed, still groggy and sleepy. _I shouldn't have stayed up and watched that movie with the kids last night… _Perry thought, rubbing his eyes with his arm. He looked around the blurry room. It had just gotten to be daylight and the first rays of dawn had peeked through the window. Perry narrowed his eyes at the light that danced on the beams of the windows and walked out of the bedroom. He yawned and took a right, then another right into the bathroom. Under the sink he found his two plastic contacts and put them in his eyes. He exited the bathroom and blinked. Perry had needed contacts since he had turned four that year. It was funny how his vision had changed so quickly… He headed downstairs to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

When Perry walked through the living room, he found Phineas and Ferb asleep on the couch. Phineas snored loudly while Ferb breathed almost silently. Candace was asleep in the chair off to the side; she joined the boys last night, saying that she had to "make sure their impressionable minds weren't contaminated." Whatever that meant. Perry smiled in amusement when he heard Candace inhale deeply through her nose in a snore.

An abrupt beeping started from Perry's wrist. Perry rolled his eyes and pressed the button, allowing him live conference with Monogram. The older man appeared on the screen and replaced the annoying flashing that was there before.

"Agent P, good morning!" Monogram greeted him cheerfully, taking a sip of coffee. Perry grumbled in reply. "Late night? Sorry, Agent P, but we need you to come down to the lair. There's important business we need to discuss that concerns your job."

Perry chattered out a sigh. Taking about five minutes to make a cup of coffee, Perry ventured outside and to the huge shady tree that stood solo in the yard. He knocked on the bark, revealing a secret passage, and slid down a long transparent tube into his underground hideout. He stood on his hind legs and sat down in the chair in front of the monitor and hit a red button. Major Monogram furrowed his brow solemnly and said, "Agent P, glad you could make it. Carl says he's found the perfect enemy for you."

Perry rolled his eyes again. He hoped this one wasn't like all of the other "perfect" enemies that Carl had picked out. The last time it was a guy off the internet whose screen name was "KillerOfPlatipi5000". Yeah…that didn't turn out too well. Perry went to the guy's house and broke down a door. KillerOfPlatipi5000 seemed to _hate _Perry enough, but wasn't exactly _evil _material. KillerOfPlatipi5000 was just more of a dog person and thought platipi were ugly. Perry defeated the platypus hater and left, giving a full report on his notepad of: _"This scientist was unable to suit my needs and cannot move his arms or legs for a while." _

"I know the last few nemesises haven't exactly been the best matches for your skill level, but we have to try. Besides, if we don't find an enemy for you soon, you won't be able to do your job and there goes your pay…" Monogram said.

Perry shook himself from his brief hibernation. Wait, did he even get paid at all? He just liked the idea of fighting evil.

Monogram flashed a picture of Perry's new adversary on the screen.

"This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Don't let his lack of intimidation fool you, he's really good at the whole "evil scientist" thing. Like you, he's been through about five nemesises already." Major Monogram explained before Perry saluted his superior and made his escape from the secret cave. "Good luck, Agent P."

Perry flew across the city sky in a small hover-car. His favorite vehicle. A streak the color of his fur ran from the bumper to the end of the hood. The rest of the paint job was white. Perry drove contently as the wind blew through his fur and threatened to steal his stylish fedora. With a pre-programmed GPS, Perry was able to locate the large, oddly-shaped, purple building that stuck out like a sore thumb in downtown Danville. On the front was a sign that stated: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated". It kind of crept Perry out that it almost spelled "DIE" on the sign. A shudder went through him. Well, it wasn't as bad as all the other enemies he had had, who told him of gruesome deaths they wanted to persecute him with.

Perry landed his hover-car on the balcony of the building. According to the directions, Perry was at his destination. He looked around. It was a quaint apartment with assortments of paintings, sculptures, potted plants and…strange machines. There were so many, some looking to be about a year old. Maybe older. They were polluted with dust and mold. Now that Perry actually smelled the dank air, it smelled of limburger cheese and mold. He sneezed and scrunched up his face in disgust. _Spring Cleaning was a couple months ago, _Perry thought, _didn't this "Doofus-shirts" get the memo? _

After another few moments of walking aimlessly through Doofenshmirtz's apartment, Perry finally decided that his adversary of the day wasn't there. Frustrated, Perry stalked out onto the balcony, grumbled, and crawled into the hover-car. His watch beeped just when he was about to blast off of the landing.

"Agent P, terribly sorry but we forgot to mention that today Doffenshmirtz is farther downtown getting pictures taken. Totally Carl's fault." Monogram said briefly.

"Sir, I didn't…" Carl began to argue from the background, but Monogram slashed back.

"Carl! Don't you see you've_ helped _enough?"

There was a sigh from the background and Monogram signed off. The screen shrank down and went blank, making Perry's commanding officer disappear.

Perry grumbled to himself and started up the engine and left. All the way to the photo shop, Perry growled about how annoying it was that he had to waste his gas money on following a man that doesn't even know how to clean a room. He finally arrived at Phillip's Photo Shop, an under-prophet and run-down place that charged very little for its photo shoots. Perry parked the little hovercraft behind a dumpster and hit a button on a remote control to make it return to base. It obeyed and left. Perry moved along the brick wall of a cold and eerie alleyway, the frigid temperature on his back seeping through his fur. All he could think about was how he hoped that Phineas and Ferb were planning on giving him a hot bath when he got home. Around the blind corner, Perry spotted the man from the picture he'd seen. A hunched over man with a patch of brunette hair atop his head and a long, needle-like nose peeked out from the doors of the poor photo shop and strutted out calmly. Perry ducked behind a blue mailbox nearest to him and watched curiously. Why wasn't this guy wary of being watched?

Abruptly, the man's head lifted attentively and he swiveled around. Perry quickly hid, taking his eyes off Doofenshmirtz for a moment. When he looked at the scientist again, Doofenshmirtz was already walking away. Perry rolled out and behind the car beside his new enemy. He glanced out from behind the bumper. Again and again, Perry found things to conceal his presence behind in hot pursuit of Doofenshmirtz. When the scientist entered the main lobby of D.E.I., Perry shot a grappling hook from a weapon under his hat onto the railing of the balcony. He climbed up steadily until appearing on the floor of the apartment. In the familiar place, Perry remembered all the plants and other hidey-holes that were useful in his current situation.

A jingle and a couple clicks later, Doofenshmirtz entered the room. He hummed a strange tune as he re-pocketed his keys. Doofenshmirtz carried a paper bag of groceries in his left arm and walked into the kitchen. Perry watched closely. When the scientist came back out he had a toolbox in tow. With a whistle and a short chorus he twisted a wrench around on a small, prototype of a machine. He looked out towards the balcony and studied the cotton-like clouds that steadily made their way across the blue sea of a sky.

"Hm… I wonder when my new nemesis is going to arrive. I thought with him being so high-ranking he'd be…on time." Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

_Great, now he's talking to himself! _Perry thought, _Well, I guess it's not that bad as long as he doesn't start __**answering **__himself… _Perry looked back up to continue his surveillance on Doofenshmirtz some more when he realized that his enemy had disappeared. Perry panicked and glanced everywhere twice. Everywhere but…up… Perry slowly lifted his bill towards the ceiling and jumped when he saw his nemesis looming over him with a creepy and confident smile.

"There you are!" Doofenshmirtz declared happily. "I was hoping you'd be here by the time I finished my plotting!"

_Plotting? What was that? _Perry chattered at him.

"What? Do you want a drink or something?"

_A drink? What in the world? _Perry chattered again.

"What does that chattering mean?"

_It means that you need your butt kicked! _This time, Perry growled. He leaped from the floor and punched Doofenshmirtz in the jaw. The scientist reeled back and fell backwards onto his back. He sat up.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, all you had to do was say 'no'! …Or shake your head, since you can't really…y'know, talk." Doofenshmirtz said awkwardly. Perry looked at him threateningly. "So…how about we sit down in the living room and get acquainted? I like to get to know my nemesis before we fight."

Perry rolled his eyes. What kind of nutjob did he get stuck with? He'd have to scold Monogram and Carl about that later. He chattered and added a sigh, not exactly agreeing with sitting in the living room. While walking to the couch, Perry paused. What if this was a trap? He warily began to fall back into step behind Doofenshmirtz. That way, if there were any traps, Doofenshmirtz would hit it first. Doofenshmirtz turned his head.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

Perry waled a dismissive paw as if to say, "Nothing, please go on."

Doofenshmirtz shrugged and trekked on. When they came to a stained, olive green couch, Perry was offered a seat. Perry shook his head. Doofenshmirtz looked mortified.

"What's wrong with the couch? I didn't pee on it or anything. I don't have a dog to do that either. It's completely safe…" Doofenshmirtz gasped in sudden realization. "You think it's booby-trapped, don't you? Fine, I'll show you!"

Doofenshmirtz stepped over to the couch and proceeded to jump up and down on it like a child on a trampoline. Perry watched as the evil scientist bounced up and down.

"See…little…platypus? I…told…you…that…this…was…n't…a…trap!"

Much to Perry's annoyance, Doofenshmirtz hopped and hopped until…_Boiiiinnggg! _A spring came out of the couch and sent Doofenshmirts flying up, slamming into the ceiling and back down onto the coffee table behind Perry.

He looked at Perry and with a tired voice, he moaned, "I told you."

Perry shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Maybe this guy _was _entertaining. But, nonetheless, Perry and he were arch-nemesises, so, it was time to thwart a plan. Perry crossed his arms and began to search the room for anything dangerous or against the law. When he found nothing, he looked to Doofenshmirtz expectantly.

"I know, you 'secret agents' like to get this stuff done already, but, can't you at least tell me your name?"

_Name? None of the other bad guys asked me my name before… Can't hurt to just tell him my first name… _Perry thought, scratching his head. He pulled a notebook from under his fedora and a pen and wrote his name down in cursive. _Perry. _

"Perry? Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz confirmed. Perry nodded. "That's an interesting name." Doofenshmirtz stood up, showing the damage to his face and body. "Well, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I suppose you want to thwart some kind of plans… So, come with me. I hope you do better than all those others."

Perry followed Heinz away from the broken couch and to one of the large machines that had been scattered around the apartment. He tweaked a few things before beginning a whole presentation.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! The Beginner-inator! This –inator will begin our new neme-ship! Go ahead, destroy it. This will probably become a routine. Go on, don't be shy."

Hesitantly, Perry walked up to the –inator with awkward pauses every few steps. Finally, he made it to the not-so-evil machine and cautiously pressed a huge red button that said in all caps, "SELF DESTRUCT". The contraption imploded, and Perry turned around to Heinz.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" he smiled. Perry stared at this not-so-sane scientist. Doofenshmirtz waved a dismissive hand. "Okay, we're done here. You can leave."

Perry shuffled over to the balcony, took another glance at his enemy, and took off on a hang glider. A schedule…huh, how did all those other agents get defeated? Well, that didn't matter now. Perry just felt he was meant to hate this man.

* * *

**LOL. Okay, so, I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update this earlier! I mean, I just have no excuse... Please forgive me, guys. BTW, thank you for all the reviews ^_^! I might write a sequel or somethin' to this, I'm still thinking. Anywho, please review! (Hey, that rhymed!) Ha ha! -Kittypig ;)**


End file.
